Dark Dragon Slayer - Zeref Awakening
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Secuela de Dark Dragon Slayer - The Past Haunts You. Seis meses despues de terminada la guerra magica, con la destruccion del Consejo Magico, Fiore dejo un hueco de seguridad muy grande. Los gremios oscuros aprovecharan este hueco para hacer su movimiento. Naruto ahora se enfrenta a la Alianza Balam, mientras que en las sombras, el despertar de Zeref es inevitable.
1. Capitulo 1

**Aqui esta mi nuevo Fic.**

**Antes de leer el Fic, asegurense de haber leido _Dark Dragon Slayer - The Past Haunts You _para evitar confuciones.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Consecuencias de la Guerra

_Han pasado 6 meses desde la guerra entre el Reino de Fiore y el Gremio Oscuro Akatsuki. A pesar de todos los daños ocasionados por la guerra, Fiore ha sido reconstruida gracias a la ayuda de los gremios Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Royal Moon, Mermaid Heel y Blue Pegasus. Sin embargo, los daños internos que ocasiono Akatsuki dentro del Consejo Mágico aún siguen en pie, ocasionado un enorme hueco dentro de la ley de Fiore, un hueco que muchos gremios oscuros están a punto de aprovechar._

Crocus. Castillo del Rey…

Un anciano de largo pelo rubio de ojos verdes, viste un traje rojo con una capa blanca, zapatos negros "A pesar de todas las reparaciones de la guerra, hemos progresado mucho con la ayuda de los gremios, sin embargo aún está el problema de los gremios oscuros. Con la caída del Consejo Mágico hace 6 meses, los gremios oscuros han aprovechado esta oportunidad para empezar a invadir aldeas, pueblos, ciudades e incluso atacar algunos gremios legales" dice el anciano.

**Rey del Reino de Fiore – Thoma E. Fiore**

"Los Caballeros de la Runa han intentado detener los avances de los gremios oscuros, pero parece ser una cosa inútil" dice Thoma "Que quiere que hagamos, mi rey" dijo un hombre. Moreno de pelo largo negro de ojos negros, viste una armadura plateada "Necesitamos arreglar el problema sobre el Consejo Mágico" decía Thoma "Crear un nuevo edificio para el Consejo Mágico tardara algo de tiempo" dice un anciano. Calvo de ojos negros, viste una toga de sacerdote.

**Jefe de los Caballeros de la Runa – Arcadios**

**Ministro de Defensa del Reino de Fiore – Datong**

"También está el problema del presupuesto, después de todas las reparaciones de guerra, no tenemos lo suficiente para empezar a construir un nuevo Consejo Mágico" dice Datong "Tengo una petición, mi rey" dijo un anciano. Gordo de pelo blanco corto de ojos negros, viste una túnica blanca con una capa negra, trae un bastón en su mano "Cual es, Crawford?" preguntó Thoma "Tal vez sea necesario elegir nuevos miembros para este nuevo Consejo Mágico, con dejar a los miembros actuales al mando, se podría repetir lo que paso con Sairus, Sera y Jellal" responde Crawford.

**Consejero Mágico del Reino de Fiore – Crawford Seam**

"Los miembros actuales del Consejo Mágico han perdido credibilidad desde el suceso con la Torre del Paraíso, además, el actual Presidente del Consejo Mágico, Roshio Rozan han perdido fuerza desde la guerra, recuerde que durante la guerra, Roshio Rozan ha perdido uno de sus brazos" dice Crawford. Thoma observo a Crawford con gran seriedad "Aun está el problema de los gremios oscuros" dijo Arcadios "Hemos recibidos informes sobre los gremios oscuros, al parecer todos estos gremios oscuros son gremios al mando de la Alianza Balam" decía Datong.

Thoma observaba a las 3 personas frente a él "Muy bien" dice Thoma "Crawford, desde este momento, tu eres el nuevo Presidente del Nuevo Consejo Mágico" dijo Thoma. Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en los rostro de Datong y Arcadios, una sonrisa maniaca apareció en el rostro de Crawford "No le fallare, mi rey" decía Crawford sonriendo "Sobre el tema de la Alianza Balam, mandaremos una alianza de gremios contra ellos, saben cuáles son los gremios disponibles" dice Thoma.

"Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Royal Moon y Cait Shelter son los únicos gremios disponibles" dice Datong "Ya veo, necesito que hagan una reunión entre los 5 Maestros para discutir sobre la alianza" dijo Thoma "Como usted ordene, mi rey" decía Arcadios "No podemos permitir que la alianza Balam destruya el orden del Reino de Fiore, en este momento no estamos en nuestra mejor condición, pero haremos lo posible para detener la alianza Balam" dice Thoma.

Antigua Base de Akatsuki…

"Jamás imagine la cantidad de información sobre magia oscura, además de la información clasificada por el Consejo Mágico, sin duda Tobi y Sairus no estuvieron de manos cruzadas" dice un anciano. Calvo de una larga barba blanca y bigote blanco, viste un Hakama negro y un Gi negro, encima una capa blanca, trae puestas una sandalias de madera, lo más notorio es que no posee su brazo izquierdo "Tengo que destruir todo esto de una vez, toda esta información en manos peligrosas ocasionara un caos" dijo el anciano.

**Maestro del Gremio Royal Moon – Roshio Rozan**

"El mago más poderoso de Fiore reducido a un simple anciano, sin duda has decaído mucho, Roshio Rozan" dice un anciano. De pelo largo blanco con una gran barba blanca, un pequeño bigote blanco de ojos negros, viste un pantalón negro, playera carmesí, botas negras, una capa negra encima y un casco negro "Quien eres tú?" pregunta Roshio "No hay necesidad de decirle mi nombre a un hombre que pronto estará muerto, pero si quieres conocerlo, te lo diré con gusto. Mi nombre es Hades" responde el anciano.

**Maestro del Gremio Oscuro Grimoire Heart – Hades**

"Hades, el Maestro de Grimoire Heart, uno de los tres gremios oscuros de la alianza Balam" dice Roshio sorprendido "Oh! Parece que conoces un poco sobre mí, parece que Luka Hagane no solo investigo a Akatsuki" dijo Hades "Que es lo que quieres, Hades?" pregunto Roshio "No mucho, solo deseo un libro que estaba a manos de Tobi, el Libro de Zeref" responde Hades "El Libro de Zeref" decía Roshio sorprendido "Hace unos años, Tobi consiguió el Libro de Zeref, es mi momento para recuperarlo, la magia de Zeref me pertenece" dice Hades sonriendo.

"No te lo permitiré" dice Roshio. Un aura de fuego empezó a envolver su cuerpo "Eh! Parece ser que aun posees un enorme poder mágico" dijo Hades sonriendo. Un aura oscura empezó a envolver a Hades "_**Banshou Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryujin Jakka (Reduce Toda la Creación a Cenizas, Espada que Fluye con las Llamas)**_" exclama Roshio. Una marea de fuego envuelve todo el lugar, arrasando con todo "_**Kokuyami no Kage (La Sombra de la Eterna Oscuridad)**_" exclama Hades. En su mano, se creó un enorme escudo de color negro, este escudo empezaba a absorber las llamas.

"Las llamas del fénix que lo destruyen todo, no parecen ser tan poderosas" dice Hades sonriendo "Te enseñare el verdadero poder de la destrucción" dijo Hades sonriendo "_**Amaterasu Mahoujin Nijuuhachi Shiki (Círculo Mágico de la Diosa del Sol. Formula 28)**_" exclama Hades. Unos círculos negros aparecieron alrededor de Roshio, en unos segundos una enorme explosión emergió formando un enorme pilar de energía oscura "No puedes vencerme, Roshio, se tu secreto" dice Hades. Cuando el humo desapareció, se puede apreciar a Roshio con grandes heridas en su cuerpo, pequeños ríos de sangre caían por su cuerpo.

"Ahora que no posees tu brazo izquierdo, no puedes usar tu poder completo. El Zanka no Tachi (Espada Larga de Llama Remanente), es una magia de fuego que utiliza tus brazos y cuerpo para emerger, sin tu brazo no puedes convocarla" dice Hades "_**Ennetsu Jigoku (Llamas del Infierno)**_" exclama Roshio. Unos pilares de fuego emergieron del suelo encerrando a Hades "Y eso que, no necesito todo mi poder para poder derrotarte" dijo Roshio sonriendo. En un instante, los pilares de fuego se estrellaron contra Hades, una enorme muralla de fuego emergió en el lugar.

"_**Meijin no Dogou (Bramido del Dios Oscuro)**_" se escuchó. Un enorme aliento de oscuridad arraso por completo con el fuego dejando a la vista a Hades completamente ileso "Quien fue?" preguntó Roshio. Cuando el volteo, observo a un hombre de largo pelo negro de ojos negros, viste un pantalón negro, botas negras y una gabardina negra "Ha pasado tiempo, Maestro Roshio" dijo el hombre "Azael Kurokami" decía Roshio enojado. Una sonrisa maniática apareció en el rostro de Azael.

**Nuevo Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Grimoire Heart (Antiguo Miembro del Gremio Oscuro Akatsuki – Antiguo Miembro Clase-S del Gremio Royal Moon) – Azael Kurokami **

"Que haces aquí?" pregunto Roshio "El Maestro Hades rompió el sello que uso Haou para encerrarme, a cambio de mi libertad, yo le dije donde se encontraba la guarida de Akatsuki" responde Azael sonriendo "Gracias a esa información, le he permitido a Azael ser parte de mi gremio" dice Hades sonriendo "No los dejare salirse con la suya" dijo Roshio enojado "No tienes opción, Maestro Roshio, porque este lugar será tu tumba" decía Aazael sonriendo "_**Amaterasu Mahoujin Hyaku Shiki (Círculo Mágico de la Diosa del Sol. Formula 100)**_" exclama Hades.

Círculos negros aparecieron alrededor de Roshio "_**Joukaku Enjou (Fortaleza Ardiente)**_" exclama Roshio. Él fue envuelto por una muralla de fuego, en un instante, una enorme explosión oscura arraso con todo el lugar, cuando la explosión desapareció, se pudo apreciar a Roshio respirado rápidamente "Oh! Solo has recibido la mitad del daño, sin duda tu defensa es poderosa, Roshio Rozan" dice Hades "Pero no podrás contra nosotros, Maestro" dijo Azael sonriendo. El apareció detrás de Roshio "_**Meijin no Shi (Muerte del Dios Oscuro)**_" exclama Azael.

Una oz hecha de oscuridad apareció en su mano "_**Taimatsu (Antorcha)**_" exclama Roshio. Un puño de fuego dio de lleno en el rostro de Azael, pero con un movimiento rápido de Azael, el corto el brazo derecho de Roshio "Ah!" grito Roshio de dolor "Es tu fin" dice Hades "_**Amaterasu Mahoujin Gojuu Shiki (Circulo Mágico de la Diosa del Sol. Formula 50)**_" exclama Hades. Unos círculos negros aparecieron alrededor de Roshio, en un instante, una enorme explosión oscura envolvió a Roshio por completo "Es todo" dijo Hades sonriendo. Cuando la explosión desapareció, se puede observar a Roshio en el suelo, tiene muchas heridas y sangre por su cuerpo.

"Aún está vivo, es todo tuyo, Azael" dice Hades "Es hora de morir, Maestro" dijo Azael sonriendo. Él se tocó la cicatriz hecha por el golpe de fuego de Roshio "Azael, dime donde está escondido el Libro de Zeref?" pregunto Hades "Tobi lo escondió por debajo del gremio" responde Azael. Hades empezó entrar al gremio Akatsuki "Lo siento, Azael" susurra Roshio "Porque te disculpas, viejo senil" decía Azael enojado "No pude desaparecer la oscuridad dentro de ti, no fui un buen Maestro para ti" susurro Roshio "Ya es muy tarde, viejo" dice Azael "_**Meijin no Hakai (Destrucción del Dios Oscuro)**_" exclama Azael.

Un golpe oscuro se enterró en el pecho de Roshio, en donde se encuentra su corazón "Adiós, Maestro Roshio" dice Azael sonriendo maniáticamente. Una explosión oscura emergió del pecho de Roshio, destruyendo por completo el corazón de Roshio quitándole la vida "Jamás pensé que tendrías el valor de quitarle la vida a tu antiguo Maestro" dijo Hades. En su mano, está un libro negro, en la portada esta un ojo rojo con líneas oscuras alrededor, el título del libro dice _Zeref _"No es mi Maestro, ahora solo es un viejo muerto" decía Azael.

Una enorme explosión emergió arrasando por completo con la base de Akatsuki destruyéndola por completo "Debemos irnos, Azael, hemos hecho mucho ruido, los Caballeros de la Runa no tardaran en llegar" dice Hades "Que haremos con su cuerpo?" preguntó Azael. El observaba el cuerpo de Roshio "Déjalo aquí para que lo vean, la muerte de Roshio Rozan causara una enorme polémica, después de todo hemos asesinado al mayor poder del Reino de Fiore" responde Hades "La muerte de Roshio bajara la moral de Fiore" dijo Azael sonriendo.

Magnolia. Departamento de Naruto…

"Naruto!" grito Erza de placer. Ella sentía como el miembro de Naruto entraba y salía de su sexo "Eres tan hermosa, Erza" susurra Naruto. El comenzó a tomar los pechos de Erza con su boca "Ah!" gimió Erza. Ella arqueo su espalda dándole más espacio a Naruto para que tomara sus pechos "Eres una diosa, mi diosa" dice Naruto. El seguía empujando su miembro en el sexo de Erza "Naruto, yo voy a…" dijo Erza. Todo el cuerpo de Erza comenzaba a temblar por todo el placer que recorría su cuerpo, Erza mordió el hombro de Naruto.

"Erza" gruño Naruto. En ese instante, ambos llegaron al orgasmo "Mmm!" gimió Erza mordiendo el hombro de Naruto. El cuerpo de Erza tembló al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su vientre "Naruto" susurro Erza. Ella cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto "Ah! Ah! Ah!" respiraba Erza agitadamente. Naruto estaba a punto de sacar su miembro del sexo de Erza "No lo saques" susurra Erza agotada "Quiero sentirte dentro de mi toda la noche" decía Erza sonrojada. Ella abrazo a Naruto apretando su cuerpo al de Naruto.

"Muy bien" dice Naruto. El comenzó acariciar el pelo de Erza con su mano "Deberías descansar, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a una misión con Natsu, Gray y Lucy" dijo Naruto "Estoy bien, me siento demasiado relajada como para dormir" decía Erza con una sonrisa satisfecha "Vaya! Me alegro" dice Naruto sonriendo. Erza comenzó acariciar el pecho de Naruto con su mano "Como siguen tus heridas?" pregunta Erza "Me he recuperado por completo" responde Naruto sonriendo "Me alegro" dijo Erza sonriendo. Ella comenzó a besar a Naruto, una nueva noche de pasión comenzó.

Al Día Siguiente. Restaurante 8 Is Land…

"Bienvenidos! Que van a ordenar" dice Lucy. Ella viste un vestido naranja muy corto, llega a la mitad de su pecho y a la mitad de sus muslos, trae puestas unas medias blancas y unos guantes blancos, una zapatillas negras, trae su pelo atado en dos coletas _¡Yo quiero un cielo estrellado a la boloñesa, con carne! ¡Yo un especial de la casa! ¡Un paraíso tropical con nata y chocolate!_ "Marchando" exclama Lucy "Pero en que me he metido, porque diablos hago esto!" dice Lucy "Es una misión Lucy, debes comportarte" dijo Natsu.

Natsu viste un traje, una camisa naranja con pantalón blanco, zapatos negros, el trae su bufanda en su cuello "Pero esto no tiene nada de una misión, ni de magia!" grito Lucy "Bueno el restaurante hace comida mágica" dice Happy. El viste un traje igual a Natsu "Ñam! Ñam! Entonces por qué estamos ayudando" dijo Natsu mientras comía "No te comas la comida de los clientes, burro!" exclama Lucy.

"Me gusta este trabajo, este uniforme me queda muy bien" dice Gray. El solo viste un bóxer azul y una corbata en su cuello "Donde diablos esta tu traje, que diablos es esa manera de servir comida!" grita Lucy "En primera, por el alquiler de quien estamos haciendo esto" dijo Gray "Lo siento" decía Lucy deprimida "Vamos! Vuelvan al trabajo" dice Erza. Ella viste un vestido igual a Lucy, su pelo está atado en una cola de cabello, una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro, todo cliente que la observaba obtenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro "Ella se toma su trabajo enserio" dijo Gray.

"Buen trabajo chicos" dice Yajima "Los jóvenes de hoy en día son muy trabajadores, muchas gracias por ayudarme en el negocio" dijo Yajima "Gracias a usted, ha sido una experiencia diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados" decía Erza. Ella todavía viste el vestido de camarera "Creo que le gusto el vestido" dice Happy "Y pensar que Mirajane hace esto todos los días" dijo Gray cansado "Estoy lleno!" grito Natsu "Cuantos platos te comiste!" exclama Lucy.

"Por cierto Señor Yajima, como van las cosas en el Consejo?" pregunta Erza "Bueno, para ser honesto, ya no soy un miembro del Consejo" responde Yajima "Consejo! Usted!" exclaman Natsu y Gray sorprendidos "No lo sabían, el Señor Yajima era uno de los miembros del Consejo Mágico en Era" dice Lucy "La traición de Sairus Magnus, Jellal Fernandes y Sera Magnus fue un duro golpe para el Consejo, con el edificio destruido y la guerra entre Akatsuki y el Reino de Fiore, todos estábamos muy ocupados" dijo Yajima.

"El Nuevo Consejo Mágico ya ha sido seleccionado, dicen que son personas muy duras al mando del nuevo Presidente del Consejo, Crawford Seam" dice Yajima "Grandes cambios le esperan al mundo mágico" dijo Erza "Por cierto Natsu, Gray, el Consejo tendrá muchos cambios, ahora ni Ultear, ni yo, para ver por Fairy Tail, deben tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, Crawford es un justiciero muy serio" decía Yajima "Si Señor" dicen Gray y Natsu asustados.

Nave del Gremio Oscuro Grimoire Heart…

"Oración Seis empieza a moverse" dice Azael "Deberíamos responder maestro Hades?" pregunta Azael "No lo creo, mejor usaremos toda la información que encontró Akatsuki a nuestro favor" responde Hades "Ignoraremos a Oración Seis" dijo Hades "Si ellos se mueven, los gremios legales se moverán" decía Hades "Usaremos esta oportunidad para buscar a Zeref, con las Siete Llaves destruidas, Zeref ya debe de haber despertado" dice Hades sonriendo.

"Estoy seguro que Oración Seis podrá deshacerse de uno que otro gremio" dice Hades "Como por ejemplo Fairy Tail" dijo Azael sonriendo. Una sonrisa es vista en el rostro de Hades "No debería ser tan confiado Maestro Hades, recuerde que Fairy Tail tiene de su lado al héroe de la guerra, Naruto Namikaze" decía Azael "Mientras que el chico es un Mago Clase-S, la fuerza que mostro en la guerra es de temer, necesitamos mantener los ojos abiertos para Naruto Namikaze, podría ser un aliado importante en el futuro o un enemigo muy peligroso" dice Hades sonriendo.

Fairy Tail…

"Que es esa cosa?" pregunta Lucy. Ella está viendo un gran esquema "Es un esquema de la organización de los gremios oscuros" responde Mirajane "Para que ocupamos eso?" pregunto Lucy "Han estado muy activos desde que termino la guerra, además es bueno saber cómo se organizan los gremios oscuros" contesta Mirajane "Que es ese círculo gigante en medio?" pregunto Elfman "Juvia lo sabe, es la alianza Balam, es la alianza de gremios oscuros más fuerte del mundo" responde Juvia.

"Como Juvia dijo, es la unión de gremios oscuros más fuertes, actualmente existen 4 gremios oscuros muy reconocidos, Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, Tartaros y Raven Tail, por alguna razón Raven Tail esta fuera de esto, la alianza Balam está formada por los otros 3 gremios, pero anteriormente Akatsuki era considerado el gremio oscuro más fuerte de todos" explica Mirajane "Cada uno de estos 3 controla mucho gremios oscuros menores" dice Mirajane "Entonces Eisenwald" dijo Lucy "Es un buen ejemplo, el gremio del Shinigami Eligor es un gremio oscuro menor" decía Erza.

"Así que Einsewald está bajo las ordenes de Oración Seis" dice Gray "También Ghoul Spirit, el gremio que destruyo el Raijinshuu" dijo Elfman "También los gremios oscuros que se encargó Phantom Lord cuando Juvia y Gajeel-Kun estábamos ahí" decía Juvia con una sonrisa "Y lo dice con una gran sonrisa" dice Gray con una gotita estilo anime "Espero que no se pongan todos en nuestra contra" dijo Lucy "No debemos preocuparnos, Oración Seis son solo 6 personas" decía Wakaba "Si son solo 6 será fácil" dice Macao.

"Para ser solo 6 controlan el 30% de los gremios oscuros" dice Mirajane "Oh!" exclaman Wakaba y Macao sorprendidos "Hablando de Oración Seis" dijo Makarov entrando al gremio "Los detendremos, no quedara ni un solo miembro en pie" decía Makarov "Que!" exclama todo el gremio "Oh! Ha vuelto Maestro, bienvenido" dice Mirajane "Por qué diablos no te sorprendes!" exclama Lucy "Que quieres decir, Maestro?" pregunta Erza "Oración Seis puede estar tramando algo, el Consejo ya ha mandado a Naruto a investigar el problema" responde Makarov "Porque han enviado a Naruto?" pregunto Erza.

"El Consejo Mágico aún está en reconstrucción, por esa razón están pensando a usar al Héroe de la guerra, pero también los gremios legales apoyaran a la causa" responde Makarov "Necesitamos encargarnos de Oracion Seis, por eso se ha decidido mandar un gremio" dice Makarov "Y a nosotros nos toca el trabajo sucio" dijo Gray "Fairy Tail se tiene que encargar de ellos?" pregunta Juvia "No exactamente, ellos son demasiado fuertes" responde Makarov "Si fuéramos nosotros solos, tendríamos muchas bajas, sin mencionar que toda la alianza Balam se nos vendría encima" decía Makarov.

"Por lo tanto, el Consejo Mágico ha decidido formar nuestra propia alianza" dice Makarov "Una alianza!" exclama todo el gremio sorprendido "Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Royal Moon y Cait Shelter" dijo Makarov "Los gremios de Fiore van a seleccionar algunos miembros para hacerle frente a Oración Seis" decía Makarov "Por qué es eso, no estoy de acuerdo, me encargare de ellos yo solo" dice Natsu "Cállate y escucha al Maestro, Natsu" dijo Erza "Esperen un momento, estamos hablando de 6 personas, que clases de bestias son" decía Lucy asustada.

Royal Moon…

"El Maestro Roshio ha muerto" dice Haou sorprendido "Así es, nuestros soldados encontraron su cuerpo donde antes era la guarida de Akatsuki" dijo Arcadios "No saben quién lo asesino?" pregunta Haou "Desgraciadamente no pudimos encontrar nada, todo el lugar fue destruido por completo, solo dejaron el cuerpo del Maestro Roshio" responde Arcadios "Ya veo" decía Haou "Haou-San, mientras que la muerte de Roshio es un duro golpe para ustedes, tiene que recordar que también es una caída muy dura para Fiore" dice Arcadios.

"Roshio Rozan no solo fue el Maestro de Royal Moon, uno de los gremios más reconocidos de Fiore, también fue un antiguo Santo Mágico y el antiguo Presidente del Consejo Mágico" dice Arcadios "Con la actual situación con los gremios oscuros, la muerte de Roshio Rozan es una perdida muy grave para Fiore. Sé que esto puede sonar muy irrespetuoso, pero necesitamos que Royal Moon selección a su siguiente Maestro con rapidez" dijo Arcadios "Sabemos que Luka Hagane, Natsumi Kouran y usted con magos Clase-S" decía Arcadios.

"A pesar de la ayuda de Luka Hagane en la guerra, ella no es muy vista ni conocida por el Reino de Fiore, su hermana tiene su fama, pero aún es muy joven para ser la Maestra de Royal Moon, por estas razones, el Rey y el Consejo Mágico desean que usted tome el puesto de Maestro de Royal Moon" dice Arcadios "Es verdad que la muerte del Maestro Roshio es una gran pérdida para Royal Moon, pero la seguridad de nuestro gremio y el Reino de Fiore es lo primero, por esta razón aceptare convertirme en el Segundo Maestro de Royal Moon" dijo Haou con seriedad.

* * *

**No olviden comentar. Se aceptan ideas, opiniones y sugerencias.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aqui tenemos el siguiente capitulo. Que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – La Alianza de Gremios y Oración Seis

En Un Bosque…

Seis personas estaban sobre una pequeña colina observando un bosque "Lo oigo, el sonido de la luz apagándose" dice un hombre. Moreno de pelo castaño, de ojos negros, viste un pantalón rojo, con una playera negra y zapatos negros, trae encima una gabardina blanca, en su espalda esta una gran serpiente purpura "Todo a su tiempo Cobra, tenemos que ir lento para luego empezar a correr" dijo un hombre. De pelo rubio parado, los lados de su cabeza los tiene trasquilado, trae puestos unos lentes, viste una traje deportivo rojo y blanco.

**Miembro de Oración Seis – Cobra.**

"El arma mágica que tenemos buscando esta por aquí Racer" dice Cobra "La magia que sumirá todo en la oscuridad" dijo un hombre "Nirvana" decía una mujer "El arma mágica legendaria, por fin está a nuestro alcance" dice un hombre. Moreno de pelo blanco largo, de ojos negros, tiene unas marcas blancas en su rostro, viste un pantalón negro con botas negras, trae encima una capa blanca con adornos dorados.

"Estas seguro de eso, como puedes estar tan seguro que Nirvana esta aquí?" pregunta un hombre "Juzga por ti mismo" responde el peli blanco. El levanto un bastón con una calavera en la punta, esta trae una perla verde en la boca "Esta tierra esta muriendo por solo estar cerca del Nirvana" dice el peliblanco. En el bosque se podía observar algunos lugares secos, de ellos pequeños rastros de un aura oscura saliendo del suelo.

En El Bosque. Castillo de Blue Pegasus…

"Pero porque me tienen que incluir a mí en el equipo!" grito Lucy alterada "A mi también me molesta, así que no empieces a quejarte ahora" dice Gray "Es la decisión del Maestro, tenemos que la obligación de cumplir sus expectativas" dijo Erza sonriendo "Pero que pasa con Mira, Gajeel o Juvia, ellos harían mejor trabajo en este tipos de cosas" decía Lucy "Gajeel y Juvia están ocupados en una misión y Mira tiene una sesión de fotos con la Revista" dice Erza.

"Aún no hemos llegado… Ohw!" exclama Natsu mareado "Tienes que relajarte, Natsu" dice Happy sonriendo "Al final siempre somos el mismo grupo" dijo Lucy "No crees que es algo bueno? Es nuestra primera misión estratégica con los miembros de otros gremios. Es importante que los representantes de nuestros gremios se lleven bien" decía Erza sonriendo "Ahí está, ese es el punto de encuentro" dice Happy. El grupo llego a un enorme castillo de colores.

"Es el lugar de corazoncitos donde quedamos" dice Happy "Que grande, no conocía este lugar" dijo Lucy "Es del Maestro Bob, el líder de Blue Pegasus" decía Erza "Maestro Bob? No es el gordito con el tutu rosa que me da escalofríos" dice Gray. En ese momento, unas luces aparecen "Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la belleza de Blue Pegasus, permítanos presentarnos, somos los Trimens" exclaman 3 chicos "Cien Noches, Hibiki Laytis" dijo un hombre. De pelo castaño, ojos cafés, vestido con un traje negro y una camisa azul debajo.

"Santa Noche, Eve Thylm" dice un chico. De pelo rubio, ojos verdes, vestido con un traje negro y una camisa rosa debajo "Noche Vacía, Ren Akatsuki" dijo un hombre moreno. De pelo negro algo largo, de ojos negros, viste un traje negro con una camisa amarilla debajo "Que elegancia" decía Lucy "Ah! Donde demonios quedo mi ropa!" exclama Gray "Tengo hambre" dice Natsu "No como otros" dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime "Eres tan hermosa como dicen, asombroso" decía Hibiki. Él está observando a Erza.

"Un placer conocerte, Titania" dice Eve "Ven por aquí, por favor" dijo Ren. Él le ofreció una silla "Puedes lavarte las manos aquí" decía Hibiki. El señalo un lavamanos "Quieres una bebida" dice Eve "Esto yo…" dijo Erza incomoda "Tú también ven, preciosa" decía Ren. El trajo una silla para Lucy "Por qué son tan guapos, me da vergüenza" dice Lucy con un sonrojo "Pero que le pasa a esos tipos" dijo Gray "Muchas gracias por colaborar con nosotros contra Oración Seis" decía Erza con una sonrisa "Es fantástico, tu rostro es hermoso, siempre ha sido así de angelical" dice Eve. El tiene estrellitas en sus ojos.

Una gotita estilo anime caía del rostro de Erza "Aquí tienes, no creas que lo he hecho para ti ni nada" dice Ren. Él le ofreció una bebida a Lucy "Se hace el duro! Madre mía!" exclama Lucy "Deben estar cansadas por el viaje, la dejaremos descansar" dijo Hibiki "Junto a nosotros!" exclaman Hibiki, Eve y Ren "Chicos, ya está bien de cortejar no creen, men~" dice un hombre. Pequeño y gordo, de pelo naranja corto, ojos cafés, algo robusto, viste un traje blanco con una camisa naranja debajo.

"Que voz tan empalagosa" dice Lucy "Ichiya-Sama" dijo Ren "Ichiya?" pregunto Erza temblando "Vaya! Vaya! Pero si es mi querida Erza, men~" decía Ichiya "A… así que tam… también estas en esto" dice Erza temblando "Cuanto tiempo sin verte cariño, no te preocupes nena, Ichiya está aquí para protegerte, men~" dijo Ichiya "Que!" exclama Happy "Cariño!" exclamo Lucy "Así que usted es la pareja de Ichiya-Sama, nos disculpamos por lo ocurrido" decían Hibiki, Eve y Ren "Eso no es verdad!" exclama Erza enojada.

"He odio mucho de ustedes, Erza, Lucy y buenos ustedes dos también" dice Ichiya "Oye!" exclaman Natsu y Gray "Es un bonito perfume, nena" dijo Ichiya. Él está olfateando a Lucy "Este tipo me da escalofríos" decía Lucy nerviosa "Lo siento, me metí en unos asuntos turbios con él en el pasado, hay que admitir que es un buen mago" dice Erza "Malditos mujeriegos de Blue Pegasus, cómprense un perro, pero dejen a Erza y a Lucy tranquilas" dijo Gray "Acaso buscan pelea pandilla de chulos" decía Gray "Te arrepentirás" dice Ren.

"Si! Pelea! Yo me apunto!" dice Natsu "Déjense de esto, esto no es un patio de recreo" dijo Erza "Oh! Qué bonito perfume, siempre tan elegante, Erza cariño" decía Ichiya. Causando escalofríos a Erza "Que no te me acerques maldito" dice Erza. Ella golpeo el rostro de Ichiya "Men~" exclama Ichiya volando "Que interesante bienvenida, me esperaba algo mejor" dijo un hombre. Tiene el pelo blanco corto, de ojos verdes, viste un pantalón azul y zapatos cafés, con una gabardina blanca, el atrapo a Ichiya por la cabeza.

"Ustedes deben ser los de Fairy Tail, tiempo sin verte Gray" dice el hombre peliblanco "Lion!" exclama Gray sorprendido. En ese momento, Lion congelaba la cabeza de Ichiya "Que crees que haces con el jefe" dijo Ren "Podrían dejar de pelearse y dejar de destruirlo todo" decía Hibiki "Se quejan mucho" dice la voz de una mujer. De pronto la alfombra del castillo empieza a levantarse "_**Play Doll Attack Carpet Doll (Ataque Juego de Muñecas. Muñeco de Alfombra)**_" exclama la mujer. La alfombra empezaba a perseguir a Lucy "Por qué a mí" dijo Lucy "Espera, esta magia es de…" decía Lucy.

"Tiempo sin vernos, mi pasado es historia, ahora he renacido por el bien del amor" dice una mujer. De pelo rosa largo, de ojos azules, viste un vestido rosa de tirantes largo con unos tacones rosas "Sherry" dijo Lucy "Volvemos a vernos" decía Gray "Quien lo iba a decir" dice Lion "Vamos peleen niños bonitos" dijo Natsu "Necesito más perfume, cariño" decía Ichiya "Déjame en paz maldita sea" dice Erza enojada "Lo siento, pero no puedo cooperar contigo, bonita" dijo Sherry. Ella miraba a Lucy.

"Lo mismo digo" dice Lucy. Ella observaba a Sherry "Basta" dijo un gran hombre fornido. De ojos negros, tiene dos puntos negros sobre su frente, viste un traje egipcio, trae puesto sobre su cabeza un casco con la imagen de un anubis "Estamos aquí para luchar juntos, déjense de niñerías, el enemigo es Oración Seis" decía el hombre "Jura" dice Erza sorprendida "Roca de Acero, Jura Neekis, el orgullo de Lamia Scale" dijo Ren "Quien es ese?" pregunto Natsu "Es uno de los Santos Mágicos" responde Happy.

"Nunca lo había odio" dice Lucy "4 de Fairy Tail y 4 de Blue Pegasus, nosotros solo necesitamos 3" dijo Sherry "3 de los 5 gremios ya están reunidos, solo faltan los de Royal Moon y Cait Shelter" decía Jura "Hablas en plural, he odio que ambos gremios solo enviaran un mago" dice Ichiya "Pero que se han creído, solo enviaran a una persona ayudarnos" dijo Gray "De seguro será algún creído asquerosamente fuerte" decía Lucy "Esa es una definición algo grosera, no crees" dice una mujer.

De pelo negro largo, algo rebelde, de ojos rojos, viste un blusa negra de tirantes, una falda negra pegada que llegaba a la mitad de su muslos, medias negras, unos tacones negros, encima una gabardina negra "Soy Natsumi Konran, la represéntate de Royal Moon" dice la mujer "Sentimos llegar tarde" decía una niña. De largo cabello azul, de ojos cafés, viste un vestido de rayas azules y amarillas, trae puestas unas zapatillas azules "Soy la representante de Cait Shelter, me llamo Wendy Marvell" dijo la niña.

"Wendy?" dice Natsu confundido "Tiempo sin vernos, Fairy Tail" dijo Natsumi sonriendo. Jura, Erza e Ichiya observaban a Wendy seriamente "Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos" decía Jura "Natsumi" dice Erza fríamente "Scarlet" dijo Natsumi fríamente "Qué ambiente más frio, y eso que soy un mago de hielo" decía Gray "La Cazadora Natsumi, sin duda alguna es una belleza" dice Hibiki "Si algunos de ustedes, hombres inútiles, se me acerca, los aniquilo" dijo Natsumi fríamente. Causando escalofríos en todos los hombres "Ella no era así cuando la conocimos" decía Lucy.

"Ese perfume que me vuelve loco, que celestial" dice Ichiya "Así que también te has dado cuenta, Ichiya-San, parece que tiene un tipo especial de magia" dijo Jura "Parece ser que Erza también se dio cuenta" decía Jura. Los 3 seguían observando a Wendy "Te has adelantado, Wendy" dice una gatita blanca. Viste un vestido blanco "Charle" dijo Wendy "Una gata" exclaman los Trimens sorprendidos. Happy tienes corazones en sus ojos "Lucy, como crees que reaccione si le regalo un pescado" decía Happy "No creo que esta sea la mejor situación" dice Lucy.

"Encantada de conocerte, Wendy" dice Erza sonriendo "Wow! Es Erza!" exclama Wendy emocionada "Es más simpática de lo que esperaba" dijo Charle "Ella será muy hermosa cuando crezca" decía Ren "Ella ya es bella" dice Eve "Una hermosura" dijo Hibiki "Wendy? Donde he oído ese nombre antes" decía Natsu pensativo. En ese momento, en un parpadeo dorado, un hombre aparece en el lugar "Parece que ya están todos reunidos" dice un hombre. De pelo rubio corto, de ojos azules, viste un Haori blanco con un pantalón negro, encima una gabardina negra.

"Naruto-Sama" dice Natsumi con una bella sonrisa "Ha cambiado su aptitud por completo!" exclama Lucy "Naruto" dijeron los Trimens gruñendo "Meiou" decía Ichiya "Oh! Ichiya, tiempo sin verte, aun persiguiendo a Erza" dice Naruto sonriendo "Eso no es para que estés bromeando, Naruto" dijo Erza irritada "Lo siento" decía Naruto "Déjenme les explico la situación" dice Naruto seriamente "No muy lejos de aquí, cerca de los bosques montañosos existen unas ruinas, en ellas esta sepultada un arma que fue usada contra Zeref hace 400 años" dijo Naruto.

"La llaman Nirvana" dice Naruto "Vaya!" dijo Erza sorprendida "Jamás había oído hablar de ella" decía Jura "Según rumores, se dice que el Nirvana fue creada por una sacerdotisa llamada, Rias Yagami y Akeno Real, la hermana menor de Yusei Real" dijo Naruto "Que!" exclaman todos sorprendidos "Después de la guerra, Nirvana era considerada un arma peligrosa de gran poder, que en manos equivocadas solo causaría destrucción" decía Naruto "Poco después, Nirvana fue sellada por la sacerdotisa, Rias Yagami" explico Naruto.

"Deducimos que Oración Seis desea apoderarse de esta arma, su misión es sencilla, ustedes deben impedir que se hagan del Nirvana" dice Naruto "Estaré investigación por toda la zona, yo de igual manera les ayudare en esta misión" dijo Naruto "Ten mucho cuidado Erza, les deseo mucha suerte" decía Naruto con una media sonrisa. Un sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa aparecieron en el rostro de Erza "Wow! Naruto Namikaze es muy guapo, ella tiene mucha suerte" dice Sherry sonrojada "Naruto es todo un caballero, hay muy pocos como el" dijo Lucy suspirando.

"Scarlet" dice Natsumi fríamente "Ese maldito de Naruto" dijo Ichiya gruñendo "Nos vemos" decía Naruto. El desapareció en un destello dorado "Muy bien, es hora de ir por esos 6 granujas" dice Natsu. El salió corriendo de lugar "Debemos seguirlo, no podemos dejarlo solo" dijo Erza "Yo tengo miedo" decía Lucy "Ese idiota" dice Gray "No dejaremos que Fairy Tail se lleve el protagonismo" dijo Lion "Vamos Sherry" decía Lion "Si! Lion-Sama" dice Sherry "Nosotros también vamos" dijeron los Trimens.

"Creo que también debo divertirme" dice Natsumi "Espérenme" dijo Wendy. Todos los jóvenes salieron del castillo "Creo que debemos seguirlos" decía Jura "Tengo rato preguntándome esto, Jura, eres uno de los Santos Mágicos, dime eres igual de fuerte que el Maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar?" pregunta Ichiya "No necesariamente, el titulo solo es honorifico, ojala pudiera estar al nivel de Makarov-Dono, sería un honor estar al mismo nivel como el, pero no es así" responde Jura "Ya veo, me alegra saberlo, esto habría sido un gran problema" contesta Ichiya.

"Que!" exclama Jura algo confundido. En ese momento un aroma extraño abarca el lugar "Que es esto" dice Jura "Es fragancia paralizante, de seguro ya hizo efecto" dijo Ichiya "Que significa esto Ichiya" decía Jura. En ese momento, Ichiya entierra un cuchillo en el abdomen de Jura "Arg!" exclama Jura de dolor. En ese instante, el cuerpo de Ichiya empieza a cambiar "Tachan!" exclaman dos pequeños de color azul "Excelente trabajo pequeños" dice un mujer.

Morena de pelo blanco corto de ojos negros, viste un vestido blanco con medias negras y botas blancas "Quién eres?" pregunta Jura "Mi nombre es Angel, soy miembro de Oración Seis" decía la mujer peliblanca. En ese momento Jura cae inconsciente "Vaya! Ya solo quedan 11" dice Angel "No dejare que se interpongan en nuestros planes hijos de la luz" dijo Angel fríamente.

**Miembro de Oración Seis – Angel.**

Zona Montañosa…

"Por fin, este es el lugar" dice Natsu "Espera Natsu" dijo Gray "Ese idiota" decía Erza "Va muy rápido" dice Lucy "Te llevare en brazos muñeca" dijo Hibiki "Si vamos de las manos los alcanzaremos" decía Eve "No te separes de mi lado" dice Ren "Son muy molestos!" exclama Lucy. En ese momento, una gran figura aparece en el cielo "Wow!" exclaman Natsu y Gray al verla "Es alucinante" dijo Erza con una sonrisa. La figura en sí, es un Pegaso hecho de metal, este flotaba en el aire con gracia y estilo.

"Ese es Cristina el barco volador" dice Hibiki "Vaya!" exclama Natsumi "Tiene la forma de un Pegaso" decía Lucy. En ese momento, varias explosiones emergieron de Cristina "Que está pasando" dice Eve "No puede ser" decía Hibiki sorprendido "Está cayendo" dijo Wendy "Quien ha hecho eso?" pregunto Lyon. Cristina se había estrellado cerca del lugar donde se encontraba el grupo de la alianza, dentro de las llamas de Cristina, 6 personas venían saliendo.

"Alguien viene" dice Gray "Tengo miedo" dijo Wendy. Ella se escondió detrás de una roca "Wendy! Sal de ahí!" exclama Charle "Es Oración Seis" exclaman todos "Vaya! Parece que algunos debiluchos de la luz formaron un equipo, esto es penoso no creen" dice Brain "Estábamos al tanto de sus planes" dijo Angel "Ya nos encargamos de Jura e Ichiya, ya no nos molestaran" decían los dos pequeños de color azul "Que!" exclaman Lyon y Ren.

**Miembro de Oración Seis – Brain**

**Miembro de Oración Seis - Racer**

"Sus temblores, puedo oírlos" dice Cobra "Las cosas, mientras más rápido mucho mejor, no es así, Hoteye" decía Racer "Déjenme decirles algo, el dinero lo es todo" dijo Hoteye "Cierra el pico Hoteye!" exclama Racer "Parece que ese está dormido" dice Lucy. Ella está mirando al chico de pelo blanco-negro dormido en una alfombra "Jamás hubiera pensado que fueran ellos los que nos buscaran" dijo Erza "Vamos por ellos" decía Natsu. En ese momento Natsu y Gray se lanzan al ataque.

**Miembro de Oración Seis - Hoteye**

"Insensatos" dice Brain. En un instante, Racer desaparece de su lugar, el aparece detrás de Natsu y Gray, en una voltereta Racer logra golpear a Natsu y Gray "Están bien chicos" sorprendentemente dicho por dos Lucys. En ese momento ambas se voltean a ver "Tu!" exclama Lucy "Tu?" decía la otra Lucy. La segunda Lucy saco un látigo tratando de golpear a Lucy "Ja! Ja! Ja! Sufre zorra" decía la Lucy del látigo "Socorro!" exclama Lucy "Hmm! Esto es muy fácil" dice Angel.

"Vamos Sherry" dice Lyon "Ataquemos Lyon-Sama, lo haremos por el amor" dijo Sherry "Para que quieres amor teniendo dinero, tengan eso en claro, _**Isagononami (Olas de Arena)**_" exclama Hoteye. Dos olas de arenas aparecen por los lados de Lyon y Sherry haciéndoles perder el equilibrio "Que diablos paso con el suelo" decía Lyon. Racer usando su velocidad golpeaba con facilidad al trio de Blue Pegasus.

"_**Kansou Tenrin no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura Rueda del Cielo)**_" exclama Erza "Bailen mis espadas" dice Erza. Una lluvia de espadas sale disparada hacia Cobra, el esquivaba las espadas con gran facilidad "Malditos cabrones" dijo Natsu "Y tú qué haces durmiendo idiota!" grita Natsu. El observaba al chico de la alfombra dormido "Yo te despertare maldito, _**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un aliento de fuego sale disparado al chico de la alfombra, antes de que lo tocara, el aliento de fuego sale desviado.

"Pero qué demonios paso!" exclama Natsu sorprendido "Zzz!" se escucha del chico "No te gustara ver a Midnight despierto" dice Racer apareciendo detrás de Natsu "Eh!" exclama Natsu sorprendido. Racer lanza un golpe, Racer golpeo el rostro de Natsu mandándolo a volar "_**Ice Mak…" **_pero Gray no puedo terminar su hechizo. Los dos pequeños de color azules aparecen detrás de él, juntando sus manos, ambos se convierten en Gray "_**Ice Make Coffin (Hielo Toma Forma Ataúd)**_" exclama la copia-Gray. Gray es encerrado en un ataúd de hielo.

"_**Kaigarazuna (Envoltura de Arena)**_" exclama Hoteye. La arena atrapa a Lyon envolviéndolo en ella, Angel con el látigo golpeaba a Lucy, Racer seguía atacando al trio de Blue Pegasus con su velocidad "Déjalos en paz" dice Erza. Ella ataco con sus espadas a Cobra, en ese momento Racer aparece encima de Erza, afortunadamente Erza logra verlo a tiempo "_**Kansou Hishou no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura del Vuelo)**_" exclama Erza. Un traje de piel de leopardo aparece en ella, tiene muñequeras azules, medias azules, un mini-short azul, una blusa azul que solo tapaba su pecho, una botas blancas, unas hombreras de piel de leopardo, unas orejas de leopardo y dos espadas.

Racer trata de golpear a Erza, Cobra lanza su serpiente a Erza, con gran velocidad Erza logra esquivar ambos ataques, con un movimiento de sus espadas, Erza logra alejar a Racer y a la serpiente de ella "Con que ella es la famosa Titania Erza Scarlet" dice Brain sonriendo "Es encantadora" dice Hoteye "_**Isagononami (Olas de Arena)**_" exclama Hoteye. Dos olas de arena tratan de atrapar a Erza, pero con la velocidad de Erza, escapa con facilidad de ambas olas de arena, pero sus espadas quedaron atrapadas en ellas.

Racer aparece frente a Erza golpeándola en el estómago "Puedo leer tus movimientos" dice Cobra. El lanza su serpiente hacia Erza, la serpiente mordió el brazo izquierdo de Erza "Una serpiente venenosa, tranquila no te matara, al menos no por ahora, Ja! Ja!" reía Cobra "Ah!" gritaba Erza de dolor agarrándose su brazo.

"_**Kouryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Luz)**_" exclama Natsumi. Un aliento de luz iba directo hacia Cobra, él logra esquivar el aliento con facilidad, Racer aparece detrás de Natsumi "En que momento" decía Natsumi sorprendida. Racer golpeo a Natsumi por la espalda "_Es muy rápido_" piensa Natsumi "_**Kaigarazuna (Envoltura de Arena)**_" exclama Hoteye. Con su arena, Hoteye había logrado atrapar a Natsumi encerrándola.

Los 11 miembros de la alianza estaban en el suelo heridos "Diablos" dice Natsu "Malditos!" exclama Gray "Ah! Ah!" respiraba Erza con dificultad "Son unas bestias" dijo Lyon "Creo que es hora de terminar con esto" decía Brain "Hasta la vista gusanos" dice Brain. Energía oscura se formaba en su báculo "Está usando magia negra" dijo Sherry "Esos sujetos" decía Hibiki "Son fuertes sin duda" dice Ren "_**Dakue…**_" pero Brain no termina su hechizo.

"Que pasa Brain?" pregunta Cobra. Una mirada de sorpresa aparece en Brain "We… Wendy!" exclama Blaine sorprendido. El observaba a la chica escondida detrás de una roca "Tengo… tengo miedo" decía Wendy "La conoces Brain?" pregunta Cobra "Estoy seguro que esa tierna niña es la Miko de los Cielos, La Sacerdotisa Celestial" responde Brain "Sacerdotisa?" pregunta Gray "Celestial" decía Hibiki "Esto nos facilita mucho el plan" dice Brain sonriendo.

"Tu vendrás con nosotros" dice Brain "_**Kuraimuchi (Látigo Oscuro)**_" exclama Brain. Con un látigo oscuro, él logra atrapar a Wendy "Eh!" exclaman sorprendidos Happy y Charle "Ayuda" decía Wendy "Que creen que hacen" dijo Natsu levantándose "_**Tsunami no Suna (Marea de Arena)**_" exclama Hoteye. Con un maremoto de arena el mantiene inmovilizado al grupo de la alianza, Wendy en un intento de sujetarse a algo, ella agarra a Happy "Ayuda Natsu!" gritaba Happy "_**Dakupotaru (Portal Oscuro)**_" exclama Brain. Una especie de portal oscuro se lleva a Wendy y Happy desapareciéndolos del lugar.

"Wendy!" exclama Charle "Happy!" exclamo Natsu "Ya he tenido suficiente de esto" dice Brain "_**Seirei (Espíritus)**_" exclama Brain. Una lluvia de espíritus oscuros salen disparados hacia el grupo de la alianza "Todos cúbranse!" grita Natsu. En ese momento, una persona llega al lugar "_**Gan Tetsu Heki (Muro de Roca de Hierro)**_" exclama la persona. De la arena, pilares de roca salen formando un muro, los espíritus oscuros chocaban con el muro, salvando al grupo de la alianza.

"Jura!" exclama Sherry con alegría "Justo a tiempo" dice Gray "Menos mal" dijo Hibiki "A donde se fueron esos tipos?" pregunta Natsu observando el lugar "Se han largado, esos malditos se llevaron a Happy y a Wendy" decía Natsu "Wendy" dice Charle preocupada "Que humillante" dijo Ren "Oración Seis, sin duda todos son muy fuertes" decía Eve "Me las pagaran por esto" dice Natsumi enojada "Me alegro que estés bien, Jura" dijo Lyon "No muy bien del todo" decía Jure. Él tiene una herida en el abdomen, una mancha de sangre podría verse.

"Y esa herida?" pregunta Lyon "Ya está curada, Ichiya uso su fragancia regenerativa" responde Jura "Esos de Oración Seis seguro corrieron cuando Jura y yo nos presentamos, menudos cobardes" dice Ichiya. Él estaba sangrando de varios lugares de su rostro y cuerpo "Pues en este momento no atemorizas mucho" dijo Gray "Contemplen mi _**Regenerative Fragrance (Fragancia Regenerativa)**_" exclama Ichiya. El soltó un perfume en el lugar "Es muy agradable" decía Sherry "Ya no me duele el cuerpo" dice Lucy.

"Ese es nuestro jefe!" exclaman los Trimens "Estos siguen igual, parece que no cambiaran" dice Lucy "Esos malditos" dijo Natsu "Necesitamos salvar a Wendy y a ese estúpido gato" decía Charle "Erza!" grita Lucy. Todos voltean a ver a Erza, ella estaba recargada en un árbol agarrándose fuertemente el brazo "No ha funcionado mi fragancia regeneradora" dice Ichiya sorprendido "Que alguien me corte el brazo, no quiero pelear así" dice Erza con una expresión de dolor.

* * *

**No olviden comentar.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aqui el Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Nirvana

"Acaso estás loca! Ni creas que haremos eso" dice Gray enojado. Erza comenzó a temblar por el dolor "El veneno se está esparciendo rápidamente, no tengo otro solución" dijo Erza "Yo lo haré" decía Lyon. El agarro la espada de Erza "Hay otra forma" dice Charle. Erza cayo inconsciente, su brazo empezaba a oscurecerse "Wendy puede curarla, pero necesitamos salvarla" dijo Charle "Muy bien, será mejor dividirnos, podremos abarcar más espacio" decía Jura.

"Me quedare con Erza" dice Lucy "Me quedare con ella, mi magia de Archivo no es para pelear, tratare de localizar la base del enemigo" dijo Hibiki "De acuerdo" decía Jura. Ren y Eve hicieron grupo, Natsumi fue por su cuenta, Gray, Natsu y Charle por otro camino, Lyon, Jura y Sherry fue otro grupo e Ichiya fue también por su cuenta "Tienes que aguantar, Erza, hasta que los demás logren rescatar a Wendy" susurro Lucy. Una expresión de dolor esta e el rostro de Erza.

En Las Ruinas…

En un destello dorado, Naruto apareció frente a las ruinas "He llegado" dice Naruto. El observo muchos muros, estatuas y algunos monumentos en mal estado "Parece que aquí no hay nada que nos ayude para encontrar el Nirvana" dijo Naruto. Muy pronto, Naruto llego a un Templo, el Templo estaba abandonado, estaba a punto de caerse, Naruto entro dentro del Templo "Que habrá aquí" decía Naruto. Al final del Templo, una enorme placa de piedra con unas palabras.

_**La Guerra entre Humanos, Demonios y Dragones sigue su curso, en estos momentos nosotros estamos perdiendo. Mientras que Resha Valentine y yo, podemos derrotar a los demonios, nuestros poderes no tienen ningún efecto contra los Dragones, hemos tratado de dañarlos con todo lo que tenemos, pero aun así es imposible dañarlos. Hasta que un día, el llego, Yusei Real, el Dragón Slayer Oscuro, el hombre que cambio el curso de la guerra a favor de los humanos, el hombre del cual me enamore y mi futuro esposo.**_

_**Yusei, junto a su hermana, Akeno Real y su mejor amigo, Alvar Dragneel, lucharon de nuestro lado, incluso recibimos la ayuda de Mao, el Dragón Oscuro, Slifer, el Dragón de la Luz e Igneel, el Dragón de Fuego, poco a poco, los humanos empezaron a ver la esperanza. Resha, con su Magia Celestial y Akeno, con su Take Over, derrotaron a la mayor parte de los demonios, mientras que Yusei y Alvar, siendo ambos Dragón Slayer derrotaron a los dragones.**_

_**Para tener mayor ventaja en la guerra, Akeno y yo creamos un arma que sea capaz de ayudar a los humanos, lo llamamos Nirvana, un arma que es capaz de cambiar la luz por oscuridad y la oscuridad por luz, pero nuestra arma no solo ayudo a los humanos, también los perjudico, al final tuvimos que sellar el Nirvana. En nuestra batalla final, Igneel, Slifer y Mao lucharon contra los tres demonios más poderosos de todos. END, el demonio del Caos, Isis, la demonio de la Destrucción y Kahn, el demonio del Abismo.**_

_**Durante la guerra, Yusei heredo el poder de la luz de Slifer, convirtiéndolo en el Dragón Slayer Sagrado. En la batalla final, Yusei lucho contra un humano con un poder oscuro que nunca antes se ha visto, jamás olvidare del nombre de esta persona, el creador de la guerra, el Maestro de todos los demonios, este hombre será recordado en la historia, de eso estoy segura, su nombre es Zeref. Al final, todos ayudamos a Yusei, tuvimos que sellar su poder dividiéndolo en siete partes.**_

_**La Sacerdotisa, Rias Yagami.**_

"Parece una especie de mensaje, Rias Yagami, una de las personas que sello a Zeref" dice Naruto sorprendido "Quien hubiera imaginado que Yusei se casó con La Sacerdotisa Rias Yagami" dijo Naruto sonriendo "No es lo que buscaba, pero creo que me ha ayudado entender un poco la antigua guerra. Nirvana, un arma que ayudo y perjudico a los humanos en la antigua guerra, será mejor encontrarla antes de que caiga en las manos equivocadas" decía Naruto.

En El Bosque…

Un hombre de pelo azul corto de ojos cafés, viste un pantalón negro, una playera negra, botas negras, encima una gabardina negra, este hombre es Jellal Fernandes "Quienes son ustedes?" pregunta Jellal. Frente a él se encuentra un grupo de personas "El Señor Brain quiere que te capturemos vivo, Jellal" dice un hombre "Brain" dijo Jellal sorprendido "Ya veo" decía Jellal. Todos se lanzaron hacia Jellal "Lo siento, pero tengo otro asuntos que atender" dice Jellal "_**Hibana (Centellas)**_" exclama Jellal. Una lluvia de rayos de luz golpeo a todos los hombres.

En Una Cueva…

"Por qué has traído a la niña?" pregunta Racer "Tiene algo de especial?" pregunto Cobra "Parece una simple niña para mi" dice Angel "Podemos venderla y sacar un dineral" dijo Hoteye "Pues esta niña sabe usar la Magia Curativa, ella es la Dragón Slayer del Cielo" decía Brain sonriendo "Magia Curativa" dice Racer sorprendido "Una magia perdida" dijo Angel sorprendida "Pues mejor, la venderemos a mayor precio" decía Hoteye sonriendo "Una simple niña usa esa magia" dice Cobra.

"Espera! Eso significa" dice Cobra "Así es Cobra, a partir de hoy, Wendy será un miembro de Oración Seis" dijo Brain "No usare mi magia para el mal" decía Wendy "Oh! Claro que lo harás, estoy muy seguro de ello" dice Brain "Se todo sobre ti, Wendy, en el pasado fuiste salvada por Jellal, si no coperas con nosotros, yo mismo me encargare de desaparecer a Jellal de este mundo" dijo Brain sonriendo. Una expresión de susto apareció en el rostro de Wendy.

"Cobra, Hoteye, Angel, ustedes encárguense de esos chicos, Midnight y yo nos quedaremos aquí por si acaso" dice Brain "Va! Qué más da, vamos" dijo Cobra "Apostamos quien los encuentra primero" decía Angel "Apuesto un millón de joyas" dice Hoteye "Que tipo de magia es el Nirvana?" pregunta Wendy "Nirvana, es una magia que puede hacer que la luz y el mal cambien de papeles" responde Brain. Una sonrisa malvada está en su rostro.

Con Natsu…

"Va! Esos sujetos son patéticos" dice Natsu "Esperaba algo mejor" dijo Gray. Ellos dos habían acabado con un gremio oscuro bajo las ordenes de Oración Seis "Debemos buscar a Wendy lo más pronto posible" decía Natsu "Debemos darnos prisa, Erza no aguantara mucho tiempo" dice Gray "_Estos chicos son sorprendentes, acabaron con un gremio entero ellos dos solos_" pensó Charle sorprendida "Es por aquí, encontré el olor de Happy" dijo Natsu.

En la Montaña…

"Entonces que decides, Sacerdotisa del Cielo, si te unes a nosotros, dejaremos que Jellal viva" dice Brain sonriendo "Yo…" dijo Wendy temblando "_Que puedo hacer, si me uno a ellos salvare a Jellal, pero también estaré traicionado a los demás_" pensaba Wendy "No lo hagas, Wendy, esos tipos son malos" decía Happy "Cállate, gato" dice Brain. El pateo a Happy mandándolo a volar "Happy" dijo Wendy. En ese instante, un rayo de luz cayó del techo.

"Qué demonios" dice Brain sorprendido. Cuando el rayo de luz desaparece, se deja ver en el lugar a un joven de pelo azul de ojos cafés "Ha pasado tiempo, Brain" dijo el joven peliazul "Jellal, el hombre que desarmo el Consejo Mágico, el hombre que sabe dónde está el Nirvana" decía Brain "Es Jellal" dice Happy "Jellal" dijo Wendy sorprendida "Lo conoces Happy?" pregunta Wendy "Claro que sí! Estuvo a punto de matar a Erza, Naruto se enfrentó con él en la torre del paraíso" responde Happy "Eso quedo en el pasado" susurro Jellal.

"Jellal, el hombre que fue poseído por un fantasma, es algo irónico" dice Brain sonriendo. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Jellal "Como si de verdad fuéramos a creer que fuiste poseído por el fantasma de Zeref" dijo Brain sonriendo "Como si me importara lo que un sujeto como tu pensara" decía Jellal. Un aura dorada envolvió a Jellal, mientras que un aura oscura envolvió a Brain "_Natsu! Debes darte prisa, esto se está poniendo feo_" piensa Happy asustado.

Con Jura…

"Así que su base está en una cueva en la montaña" dice Lion. El junto con Jura y Sherry habían acabado con un gremio oscuro "Entonces debemos ir al oeste" dijo Jura "Que patético, ellos vinieron a emboscarnos y al final fueron vencidos y nos dijeron el lugar de la base" decía Sherry "Lion, Sherry ustedes vayan al oeste" dice Jura "Que pasa contigo Jura?" pregunto Lion "Noto un enorme poder mágico cerca de aquí" responde Jura "Un miembro de Oración Seis?" pregunta Sherry "No, este es alguien más" contesto Jura.

Con Natsu…

"Esta es la montaña que nos dijeron esos sujetos" dice Gray "Wendy, Happy, están ahí!" grita Natsu "Así que han llegado" dijo Racer. Usando su velocidad, Racer sale disparado hacia Natsu y Gray golpeándolos en el rostro "Otra vez ese correcaminos barato" decía Natsu "Natsu, déjamelo a mí, ve por Wendy y Happy" dice Gray "Hecho!" exclamo Natsu corriendo hacia la cueva "Enserio crees que puedes pararme" dijo Racer "Te mostrare que puedo hacerlo" decía Gray sonriendo.

En la Cueva…

"Que está pasando aquí" dice Natsu "No puede ser" dijo Charle. Ella observo sorprendida a la persona dentro de la cueva "Natsu" decía Happy con lágrimas "Jellal" dice Natsu sorprendido "Natsu Dragneel" dijo Jellal "Que estás haciendo tu aquí, Jellal!" exclama Natsu "_**Suisei (Cometa)**__"_ exclama Jellal. Una esfera dorada dio de lleno en Natsu mandándolo a volar "Natsu!" grita Happy "Vaya! Tu poder sigue igual que siempre, Jellal" decía Brain.

En ese momento, Jellal voltea hacia Brain "_**Hibana (Centellas)**_" exclama Jellal. Varios rayos dorados dieron de lleno en Brain mandándolo a volar "Lo siento, pero en este momento no puedo jugar contigo, Brain" dice Jellal. Después de eso, Jellal empezó a salir de la cueva "Jellal" dijo Natsu saliendo de los escombros "Donde estás?" pregunta Natsu "Se ha marchado" responde Charle "Ese cabron" decía Natsu enojado "No sé qué esperar de ese hombre, pudo haber ayudado en la guerra, pero no confió en el" dice Happy.

"Iré tras el" dice Natsu "Espera un momento, primero debemos encargarnos de Wendy" dijo Charle "Quieres salvar a Erza o no?" pregunta Charles "Muy bien" responde Natsu "Vamos!" exclamo Natsu "Aye Sir!" exclama Happy "Este tipo me las pagara luego" decía Natsu. En la cueva dentro de los escombros, Brain empezaba a levantarse "No había pensado en esto, debí planear algo para impedirle el paso" dice Brain "Nunca me había atacado antes, me pregunto si ira por el Nirvana" dice Brain pensativo.

"Maldito seas Jellal, quieres el Nirvana para ti no es así!" gritaba Brain "No lo conseguirás, Jellal, nos pertenece a nosotros, no nos rendiremos pase lo que pase" dice Brain enojado "Cobra! Jellal se ha revelado contra nosotros, síguelo, él va directo al Nirvana!" gritaba Brain al cielo. En el bosque, Cobra volaba sobre el bosque montado en su serpiente "Bien! Alto y claro, oigo sus pisadas, no está muy lejos de aquí" dijo Cobra sonriendo. El empezó a volar más rápido.

Con Gray…

Gray difícilmente esquivaba los golpes a gran velocidad de Racer "Tsk!" exclama Gray "Es asquerosamente rápido" dice Gray "Por algo me hacen llamar Racer" dijo Racer "Más rápido que nada, más rápido que nadie, simplemente corro" decía Racer "Entonces tendré que pararte con mi hielo, el hielo lo para todo, incluso la vida" dice Gray "Eres bueno chico, veamos si de verdad puedes detenerme" dijo Racer "Ya no tomare esto a la ligera" decía Racer. De un momento a otro, Racer apareció detrás de Gray.

"_Cuando fue?"_ pensaba Gray. Cuando el voltea, Racer ya no estaba detrás de él, ahora estaba en frente de el "Puedo matarte sin ningún problema" dice Racer "Demos un espectáculo" dijo Racer. Usando su velocidad golpeaba a Gray de muchas direcciones "_**Ice (Hielo)**_" exclama la voz de un hombre. El suelo se congela haciendo que Racer empiece a resbalar "Te tengo" dice la voz de una mujer "_**Kouryuu no Hono (Resplandor del Dragón de Luz)**_" exclama la chica. Un golpe de luz dio de lleno en el rostro de Racer mandándolo a volar.

"Lion, Natsumi, que hacen aquí?" pregunta Gray "Creo que ayudándote, idiota" responde Lion "Ese corredor me debe una" dice Natsumi enojada "_**Ice Make Eagle (Hielo Toma Forma. Águila)**_" exclama Lion. Varias águilas de hielo iban tras Racer, usando su velocidad, Racer escapa de ellas "Terminare rápido este espectáculo" dijo Racer. El uso toda su velocidad corriendo hacia el grupo "_**Ice Make (Hielo Toma Forma)**_" exclaman Gray y Lion "_**Simian (Simio)**_" exclama Lion "_**Hammer (Martillo)**_" exclama Gray.

"_**Kouryuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Luz)**_" exclama Natsumi. Un gorila de hielo, un martillo de hielo y unas alas de luz iban tras Racer, pero el esquiva todos los ataques con su velocidad "No pudimos darle" dice Gray "Está a las 4 en punto" dijo Lion "Solo concéntrense" decía Natsumi. En ese momento, tanto Gray como Lion se quitan sus playeras "Hace falta eso" dice Natsumi "_**Ice Make (Hielo Toma Forma)**_" exclaman Lion y Gray "_**Geiser (Geiser)**_" exclama Gray "_**Dragón (Dragón)**_" exclama Lion.

"_**Kouryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Luz)**_" exclama Natsumi. Hielo empezaba a salir del suelo, un dragón de hielo iba por el cielo y un aliento de luz iba sobre el suelo, aumentando su velocidad, Racer logra esquivar los 3 ataques "No puede ser" dice Gray sorprendido "Ha aumentado su velocidad" dijo Lion. En ese momento, Natsumi observa un par de pájaros volar lentamente "Son unos inútiles" decía Racer. El apareció detrás de ellos, golpeándolos en la espalda.

"Deben entenderlo, nadie es más rápido que yo" dice Racer "Oigan! Exhibicionistas, he encontrado su punto débil" dijo Natsumi sonriendo "Eh?" exclaman Gray y Lion confundidos "Empiecen a atacar idiotas" decía Natsumi "Como si los fuera a dejar hacer algo" dice Racer. Él se lanza con velocidad hacia Gray y Lion, en ese momento, Gray y Lion empiezan a correr "Creen poder escapar de mi" dijo Racer siguiéndolos. El estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

"_**Ice Make Hedgehog (Hielo Toma Forma. Erizo)**_" exclaman Gray y Lion. Ambos son encerrados en bolas de hielos con púas, ante esto Racer para su ataque "Que pasa, usa esa velocidad que tanto presumes y ven por nosotros" dice Lion. El junto con Gray corrían alejándose de Racer "Por supuesto amigo" dijo Racer usando su velocidad. En forma de un remolino, golpea a Gray y Lion destrozando el hielo con púas "Cuanto más veloz más duro es el golpe, con fricción traspasara cualquier cosa" decía Racer. Con su velocidad, Racer empieza a golpear a Lion y Gray "Soy un Oración Seis, enserio creen que un par de niños puede vencerme" dice Racer.

"Tu magia no trata de la velocidad" dice Gray "Sino alterar el tiempo de tu enemigo" dijo Lion "En otras palabras, solo haces a todo dentro de tu radio más lento" decía Gray "Pero que pasara con alguien fuera de tu radio" dice Lion "No puede ser, por eso me alejaste" dijo Racer. A lo lejos, en una colina puede observarse a Natsumi "Te mostrare la diferencia entre Naruto-Sama y yo" decía Natsumi sonriendo "Naruto-Sama es un Dragón Slayer entrenado directamente de un Dragón" dice Natsumi.

"Mientras que yo aprendí la Kou no Metsuryuu no Mahou (Magia del Asesino de Dragones de la Luz) por medio de una lacrima, soy una Dragón Slayer de Segunda Generación" dice Natsumi sonriendo "_**Kouryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de la Luz)**_" exclama Natsumi. Un rayo de color dorado sale disparado de la boca de Natsumi, este iba hacia Racer, el aliento de luz le dio de lleno a Racer dejándolo inconsciente "Hicieron un buen trabajo" dijo Natsumi sonriendo "Fue un trabajo en equipo" decía Gray.

Con Brain…

"No puede ser, Racer fue derrotado" dice Brain sorprendido "Imposible! Malditos sean esos gremios legales, me las pagaran" dijo Brain enojado "Está bien, no me dejan alternativa, Midnight despierta" decía Brain. El chico de pelo blanco-negro empezaba a abrir sus ojos, podían verse sus ojos rojos con claridad "Búscalos y mátalos a todos" dice Brain "De acuerdo, padre" dijo Midnight. El salió de la alfombra "Es hora de terminar con los hijos de la luz" decía Midnight.

Con Jura…

"Sé que estás ahí, muéstrate" dice Jura "_**Tsunami no Suna (Marea de Arena)**_" exclama la persona. Jura estaba rodeado en un maremoto de arena "_**Gan Tetsu (Roca de Hierro)**_" exclama Jura. La arena encima de Jura se convirtió en roca otorgándole un soporte a Jura "_**Gan Sui (Pilares de Roca)**_" exclama Jura. De la arena, pilares de roca aparecieron yendo directo hacia la persona "_**Suna (Arena)**_" exclama la persona. Los pilares de roca se convirtieron en arena "Como se esperaba de un mago de la luz" dijo la persona.

"Hoteye" dice Jura "Mi magia es ablandar la tierra, la tuya es endurecerla" dijo Hoteye "La pregunta es saber cuál es más fuerte" decía Hoteye "La calidad de la magia es irrelevante, el que tenga la voluntad más fuerte ganara" dice Jura "No importa la edad, los únicos que se imponen son los ricos" dijo Hoteye sonriendo "Creo que es hora de demostrar tu error" decía Jura. Un aura dorada empezaba a emerger de su cuerpo "Eso quiero verlo" dice Hoteye. Un aura anaranjada emergía de su cuerpo.

Con Natsu…

"Por fin hemos llegado" dice Natsu "Natsu!" exclama Lucy con alegría "Ahora podemos curar a Erza" dijo Lucy "Es cierto! Wendy!" grita Natsu "Por favor, cura a Erza, ella ha sido envenenada, por favor cúrala, Wendy" decía Natsu "Claro, yo lo haré" dice Wendy "Muchas gracias" dijeron Natsu y Lucy sonriendo. Wendy envolviendo sus manos en un aura blanca, ella empezaba a curar a Erza "_Enserio Jellal fue tan malo con Erza_" pensaba Wendy "_Simplemente no lo puedo creer_" piensa Wendy con tristeza.

Con Jellal…

Jellal caminaba por el bosque, cerca de él, escondido entre los árboles se encontraba Cobra "_Vamos Jellal, llévame hacia el Nirvana_" pensaba Cobra sonriendo. En ese momento, Jellal se para frente a un gran árbol "_Se ha detenido_" piensa Cobra. Con un movimiento de su mano, Jellal rompe el ambiente, el gran árbol se ve ahora atado por varias cadenas "_Había un lugar como este en el bosque_" pensaba Cobra. Con un movimiento de su mano, Jellal hace explotar el gran árbol "_Por fin los hemos encontrado, nuestro futuro está frente a mis ojos_" pensó Cobra sonriendo.

Con Natsu…

"Ya está! No queda más veneno en el cuerpo de Erza" dice Wendy "Genial!" exclaman Natsu y Lucy "No podrá abrir los ojos por un rato, pero ella ya está bien" dijo Wendy sonriendo "Esperaremos a que Erza despierte y luego nos encargaremos de Oración Seis" decía Natsu. En ese momento, un gran rayo negro se elevó hacia al cielo "Que es eso" dice Lucy "No puede ser, es el Nirvana" dijo Hibiki sorprendido "Oración Seis nos ha derrotado?" pregunta Lucy asustada.

"Jellal se encuentra en ese lugar" dice Natsu enojado "Jellal? Que quieres decir con eso Natsu?" pregunta Lucy. En ese momento, Natsu empieza a correr hacia el lugar donde sale el rayo negro "No podemos permitir que Erza se encuentre con ese tipo de nuevo" dijo Natsu "Voy acabar con el de una vez por todas" decía Natsu. En ese instante, poco a poco Erza empezaba abrir sus ojos "Jellal" susurra Erza. Ella comenzaba a ponerse de pie, Erza comenzó a caminar hacia el rayo negro.

Con Brain…

"Padre, esa luz es" dice Midnight. Ambos estaban observaron el pilar de luz oscura "Así es, ese es el Nirvana" dijo Brain sonriendo "Enhorabuena padre, ahora podremos deshacernos de todos los gremios legales" decía Midnight "Ve directo a ese lugar" dice Brain "De acuerdo, padre" dijo Midnight. El comenzó a salir de la cueva "Creo que es hora de ir tras los hijos de la luz, no permitiré que nadie se quede con el Nirvana, con el Nirvana en mi poder cambiare el mundo por completo" decía Brain sonriendo.

Con Jura…

"Que es eso?" pregunta Jura. Él está observando el rayo de luz negro "Que más seria, sino el Nirvana" responde Hoteye "Pero no te preocupes, aún no ha sido activado, simplemente ha sido encontrado" dice Hoteye "Le habrán quitado el sello, que oloroso, huele a dinero, no lo hueles" dijo Hoteye sonriendo "_No tengo tiempo para luchar con este tipo, pero la misión es derrotar a Oración Seis_" piensa Jura "_Que debo hacer? Luchar con él o ir hacia el Nirvana_" pensaba Jura.

"Con esto me hare rico" dice Hoteye sonriendo. En ese momento, Hoteye empieza agarrarse el pecho fuertemente "Que diablos es esto" dijo Hoteye. Una expresión de dolor podía verse en su rostro "Que le pasa?" pregunta Jura confundido "Ahh!" gritaba Hoteye de dolor "El dinero es lo más importante, no, estoy equivocado, necesito encontrar a mi hermano menor" decía Hoteye. Una sonrisa de alegría está presente en su rostro "He sido liberado del mal" dice Hoteye sonriendo. Jura solo observa a Hoteye confundido.

Con Lucy…

"Erza ha desaparecido!" grita Happy "Que!" exclama Lucy "Probablemente ha oído sobre Jellal y fue a buscarlo" dice Happy "No puede ser, esto es mi culpa, esto es mi culpa, esto es mi culpa" decía Wendy deprimida. En ese momento, Wendy recibe un golpe en su cabeza de una persona recién llegada "Debes calmarte" dice un joven "Naruto!" exclaman Lucy y Happy sorprendidos "Naruto-San" dijo Wendy "No debes perder el control, si lo haces el Nirvana puede afectarte" dijo Naruto seriamente.

"Solo cálmate Wendy, no has hecho nada malo, Erza tiene sus propios problemas con Jellal, no es culpa tuya" dice Naruto. Wendy cayo inconsciente "Me llevare a Wendy a un lugar más seguro, necesito alejarla del Nirvana" dijo Naruto. Él puso a Wendy sobre su espalda "Lucy, Happy, necesito que busquen a los demás, debemos reunirnos para encontrar la manera de derrotar a Oración Seis, ahora nuestra meta es sellar el Nirvana" decía Naruto "Muy bien" dicen Lucy y Happy.

* * *

**No olviden comentar.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Luz y Oscuridad

Con Midnight…

"Quien es este tipo, no le afecta nada" dice Eve. Él está tumbado en el suelo lleno de heridas, a lado de Eve esta Ren inconsciente, él también está lleno de heridas "La cacería ha empezado hijos de la luz" dijo Midnight. Él está observando a Eve y Ren sin sentimiento alguno "Pero si todavía están vivos, yo no tengo mucha piedad" decía Midnight. Un aura roja empezó a envolver a Midnight, en un instante, una gran explosión arraso con el lugar.

Con Lucy…

"Así que tú eres Lucy, mucho gusto, soy Angel" dice Angel. Junto a ella estaban dos pequeños de color azul "Oración Seis" dijo Lucy "Estos pequeños de aquí, son Gemi y Mini, dos pequeños con la habilidad de copiar a una persona junto con el pensamiento" decía Angel "Gemi y Mini" dice Lucy "El espíritu estelar de Geminis, yo también soy una maga estelar" dijo Angel "Ya veo, con el pudiste engañar a Natsu y a Hibiki" decía Lucy. A lado de Lucy, esta Hibiki con una herida en su hombro, Natsu está en el rio sobre una balsa, él se encontraba mareado.

"_Hibiki y Natsu están fuera de combate_" piensa Lucy "_Debo ser yo quien la derrote, gracias a dios tengo un rio con el cual trabajar_" piensa Lucy "Me gustarían esas llaves para mí, Lucy" dice Angel "_**Ábrete Puerta del Jarrón, Acuario**_" exclama Lucy. Una sirena de pelo azul de ojos azules aparece "Atácala Acuario, no me molesta que me des a mi" dijo Lucy "No necesitas decírmelo" decía Acuario sonriendo "Eh?" exclama Lucy sorprendida.

"_**Ábrete Puerta del Escorpión, Scorpio**_" exclama Angel. Un hombre moreno de pelo blanco-negro corto, con una cola de escorpión aparece "Si, aquí estoy" dice Scorpio "Scorpio!" gritaba Acuario sonrojada "Eh!" exclama sorprendida Lucy "No me digas que él es…" dijo Lucy "Que te parece si vamos a cenar, cariño" decía Scorpio "Claro" dice Acuario. Ambos desparecieron al instante.

"Es… espera Acuario" dice Lucy "Una niña que no conoce las relaciones de sus espíritus estelares no podrá vencerme" dijo Angel. Ella lanza un golpe dándolo en el rostro a Lucy, mandándolo a volar al rio "_Ella era mi espíritu estelar más fuerte, no espera, eso no es verdad_" pensaba Lucy mientras salía del rio "_**Ábrete Puerta del León, Leo**_" exclama Lucy. Un hombre de traje negro, de pelo naranja rebelde con unos anteojos aparece.

"Déjamelo todo a mi" dice Loki "Ese es Leo" dijo Hibiki en un susurro "Veo que no entiendes, las relaciones son muy importantes, _**Ábrete Puerta del Carnero, Aries**_" exclama Angel. Una chica de pelo rosa con un cuernos y ojos negros, ella viste un vestido blanco que llegaba a la mitad de su pecho y la mitad de su muslo, trae unas muñequeras blancas y unas botas blancas "Lo siento tanto, Leo" decía Aries "Es el espíritu de Karen" susurra Hibiki "No es justo, ahora Loki no podrá pelear" dice Lucy.

"Ella tiene los espíritus de Karen" decía Hibiki enojado "Que haces con los espíritus de Karen?" pregunta Lucy "Bueno, yo la mate después de todo, ellos son mi botín de guerra, además Karen Lilica no era una buena dueña" responde Angel "_Esa mujer mato a Karen_" pensaba Hibiki "Esto no es justo" dice Lucy "No te preocupes Lucy, incluso si somos amigos, si nuestros dueños se enfrentan, somos enemigos, así que no hay problema" dijo Loki "Ese es nuestro orgullo" decía Aries.

Tanto Loki como Aries se lanzan al ataque. Loki tiene sus puños envueltos en luz, Aries atacaba con unos látigos de lo que parecían nubes de color rosa "Esto será divertido" dice Angel "_No, esto no está bien"_ piensa Lucy. Loki y Aries seguían peleando cuerpo a cuerpo "_**Ábrete Puerta del Cincel, Caellum**_" exclama Angel. Un láser aparece disparando hacia Aries y Loki atravesándolos "Jajaja! Un disparo perfecto" dijo Angel ante la sorpresa de Lucy.

"Aries" dice Loki "Leo" dijo Aries. Poco después, ambos desaparecen "Te atreves a llamarte a ti misma maga estelar!" grita Lucy enojada "_**Ábrete Puerta del Toro, Tauro**_" exclama Lucy. Tauro aparece yendo directo hacia Angel "Geminis" decía Angel. Gemi y Mini aparecen transformándose en Lucy, ante esto Tauro pone ojos de corazón. Copia-Lucy usando una espada corta a Tauro desapareciéndolo.

"Tauro" dice Lucy. En ese momento, ella cae de rodillas "Eso pasa cuando invocas tantos espíritus estelares sin tener mucho poder" dijo Angel. Copia-Lucy empezaba a golpear a Lucy con patadas "Te has condenado tu sola, no te sientes patética" decía Copia-Lucy. Una mirada de furia aparece en Lucy "No me gusta esa actitud" dice Angel "Libera a Aries, ella fue maltratada por su ultima dueña, por favor te lo suplico" dijo Lucy.

"Ella merece estar al lado de Loki, nosotros los magos estelares somos los únicos que podemos concederles la felicidad, te daré cualquier cosa" dice Lucy "Muy bien, yo quiero tu vida, Geminis termina con ella" dijo Angel. Copia-Lucy levantaba su espada, antes de que tocara a Lucy, Copia-Lucy se detiene, ella empezaba a temblar, un rio de lágrimas podía observarse en sus ojos.

"Geminis?" pregunta Angel "Que es esto, puedo oír una hermosa voz resonado en mi cabeza" dice Copia-Lucy _¡Mama, yo quiero a los espíritus estelares! ¡Un espíritu estelar no es un escudo! ¡Tú no eres un arma, eres un amigo para mí!_ "No puedo hacerlo" dijo Copia-Lucy llorando "Lucy nos ama, ama a todos los espíritus estelares" decía Copia-Lucy llorando "Lárgate de mí vista, inútil!" grita Angel enojada. Ante eso, Copia-Lucy desaparece.

Hibiki empezaba a levantarse, el caminaba directamente a Lucy. En ese momento, Hibiki coloca sus manos en la cabeza de Lucy "Espero que esto te sirva, Lucy" dice Hibiki. En ese momento, información entraba a la mente de Lucy "Que demonios!" exclama Angel sorprendida. Los ojos de Lucy estaban en blanco "_Observo los cielos y los entiendo, a través del brillo de las estrellas del cielo, hazte conocido para mí, Oh! tetrabiblos, soy una con un poder sobre las estrellas, muéstrame tu aspecto Oh! puerta malévola_" decía Lucy. Varias esferas brillantes aparecieron en todo el lugar "Que es esto?" preguntaba Angel.

"_Ochenta y ocho signos brillen!_ _**Urano Metria**_" exclama Lucy. Una lluvia de estrellas caían sobre Angel dándole de lleno, cuando la lluvia de estrellas desaparece puede observarse a Angel completamente herida e inconsciente "Eh? Que ha pasado?" pregunta Lucy reaccionando. Hibiki solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa "Lo ha logrado" dijo Hibiki sonriendo "Que acaba de pasar?" pregunta Lucy. En ese momento, Lucy voltea hacia sus compañeros "Hibiki, Natsu están bien?" pregunto Lucy acercándose a balsa donde estaba Natsu.

En ese instante, Angel se levanta muy herida, traía una espada en la mano, varias partes de su vestido estaban rotos "No seré derro… derrotada, Oración Seis nunca pierde" dice Angel lanzándose hacia Lucy con la espada en la mano "_Que pasa, porque no me queda poder mágico y por qué ella esta tan herida_" piensa Lucy. Antes de que la espada tocara a Lucy, una persona llega agarrando la cabeza de Angel, la persona estrella en el suelo a Angel.

"Uf! llegue a tiempo" dice la persona. Un joven rubio de ojos azules "Naruto!" exclama Lucy "Naruto Namikaze, que diablos haces aquí?" pregunto Angel levantándose "Que pregunta es esa, por supuesto que he venido ayudar a mis compañeros" dice Naruto sonriendo. Angel lanza su espada hacia Naruto, el esquivaba la espada fácilmente, la espada cae en la cuerda que sostenía la balsa de Natsu, la balsa empezaba ir rio abajo "Natsu!" exclama Lucy agarrando el brazo de Natsu, ambos empezaban a ser arrastrados por el rio.

"_**Meiryuu no Getsuken (Puño Lunar del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Naruto. Un golpe oscuro dio de lleno en el estómago de Angel dejándola inconsciente. Natsu y Lucy fueron arrastrados hacia los rápidos del rio, yendo rio abajo "Cielos! Salen de un problema para entrar a otro, ellos son únicos, será mejor ir a buscarlos" dice Naruto. El desapareció a Angel en un parpadeo dorado, Naruto comenzó a caminar rio abajo.

Con Brain…

En el bosque, Brain caminaba yendo directo hacia el pilar de luz negro "Imposible! Angel también fue derrotada, no permitiré que sus derrotas sean en vano, acabare con esos hijos de la luz sin importar que" dice Brain. El caminada directo hacia el pilar de luz negro "Cuando el Nirvana este bajo mi control, todo hijo de la luz pasara a ser un nuevo hijo de la oscuridad, con el Nirvana en mis manos, el mundo será consumido en la oscuridad" dijo Brain sonriendo.

Con Erza…

Erza corría por el bosque yendo directo hacia el pilar de luz negro "_Porque has regresado, Jellal_" piensa Erza "_Por qué estás en este lugar, maldita sea, Jellal, no dejare que salgas de aquí hasta que contestes todas mis preguntas_" pensó Erza mientras seguía corriendo por el bosque "_Naruto, sé que Jellal nos ayudó en la guerra, pero aun así no puedo perdonar a Jellal por todo el daño que causo, lo siento, Naruto, pero tengo que arreglar esto de una vez por todas_" pensaba Erza.

Con Jura…

"Así que el Nirvana tiene el poder de cambiar la personalidad de una persona, eso fue lo que te sucedió" dice Jura "Así es, Nirvana ha cambiado el mal por el bien, por fin recuerdo el por qué necesitaba dinero, lo necesitaba para buscar a mi hermano, con el tiempo me obsesione con el dinero" dijo Hoteye "Ahora debemos ir hacia el Nirvana, hay que detener a Brain en el nombre de la luz" decía Hoteye sonriendo "Muy bien" dice Jura. Ambos empezaban a correr directo hacia el pilar de luz negro.

Con Wendy…

"Hubiera sido mejor no haber venido" dice Wendy "Sigues con eso, si sigues así podrías cambiar a la oscuridad" dijo Charle "Dejamos a Natsu-San y Lucy-San atrás" decía Wendy "Era lo mejor, de no ser por Naruto-San habrías caído en la oscuridad" dice Charle "Dime, quien es exactamente Jellal, dijiste que tenías una deuda con el" dijo Charle "Fue hace 7 años, Grandine, la Dragón del Cielo me dejo sola, hubo un tiempo que estuve perdida en el bosque" decía Wendy "En ese entonces, Jellal me encontró, estuvimos un tiempo juntos en el camino, hasta que un día él dijo algo sobre Anima" dijo Wendy.

"Anima?" pregunta Charle "Yo tampoco entendí sobre eso, pero desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Jellal" responde Wendy "Había oído rumores de que el Santo Mágico Sieglein Fernandes se le parecía, después escuche lo del desastre del Consejo Mágico que ocasionaron Jellal y Sairus" dice Wendy "Pero el Jellal que conocí era muy amable, crees que aún me recuerde?" pregunta Wendy "Creo que no lo sabremos hasta que te encuentres con el de nuevo" responde Charle.

Con Jellal…

La luz del pilar empezaba a cambiar de color, pasaba de negro a blanco, Jellal estaba de pie frente al pilar observando "_El color ha cambiado, significa que la oscuridad dentro de mi ha desaparecido_" pensó Jellal. En ese momento, Erza llego al lugar "_Erza, como diablos se ha recuperado_" piensa Cobra sorprendido. El seguía escondido detrás de una roca "Jellal" dice Erza "Erza" dijo Jellal "Por qué estás aquí?" pregunta Erza "Tengo un asunto pendiente en este lugar" responde Jellal.

"_Que es este sentimiento, esta no es la misma sensación del Jellal de la Torre del Cielo_" piensa Erza "_Este Jellal, siento la misma sensación de Jellal cuando era niño_" pensaba Erza "Necesito destruir el Nirvana, si lo destruyo, la oscuridad no podrá consumir la luz, siento que es una manera de corregir mis errores" dice Jellal "Tu eres Jellal, fuiste una vez mi compañero, pero un día enloqueciste e insultaste a la muerte, fuiste parte de la destrucción del Consejo Mágico, dañaste a tus compañeros, mataste a Simon e intentaste asesinarme" dijo Erza.

Con Natsu…

Lucy empezaba a despertar, todas sus heridas habían sido atendidas "Eh? Me han curado las heridas" dice Lucy "Por qué visto estas ropas?" pregunta Lucy. Ella viste un vestido azul de adornos dorados, este dejaba parte de su espalda descubierta, empezaba desde su cuello hasta la mitad de sus muslos, trae puestas una medias azules y unas zapatillas negras.

"Traje algunas ropas del mundo estelar, Hime (Princesa), las otras estaban hechas pedazos" dice una chica. De pelo purpura corto de ojos negros, viste un traje de sirvienta "Virgo" dijo Lucy. No muy lejos de ahí, Natsu empezaba a despertar "También cambie las ropas de Natsu-Sama" decía Virgo "Eso no era necesario!" grita Lucy. Natsu viste un pantalón naranja, una camisa azul de adornos dorados, su bufanda blanca en su cuello, trae puestas unas botas negras.

"Ese maldito de Jellal, donde diablos esta esa luz" dice Natsu "Se encuentra por allá, mientras estaban inconscientes cambio a color blanco" dijo Virgo. Ella señalo el pilar de luz de color blanco "Grr" gruñía Natsu de enojo. De pronto el suspira, calmándose sorprendiendo a Lucy "Gracias Lucy" decía Natsu sonriendo. Ante esto, un pequeño sonrojo aparece en Lucy "A qué viene el cambio de actitud" dice Lucy sonrojada.

"Se Gustan!" exclamo Virgo "Parece como si ustedes dos fueran pareja" dice Virgo "Te has juntado mucho con Happy" dijo Lucy "Tenemos que ir directo hacia esa luz" decía Natsu "Yo me retiro, Hime" dice Virgo despareciendo al instante. En ese momento, un grupo de personas llega con ellos "Gray" dijo Natsu "También están Natsumi y Lion" decía Lucy "Tenemos que ir directo hacia esa luz" dice Natsumi "Tu no me caes bien" dijo Lion a Natsu "Que has dicho idiota!" grita Natsu.

Con Erza…

"Lo sé, Erza, se exactamente qué clase de persona soy, por eso intento corregir parte del daño que he hecho, sé que nunca tendré perdón, pero al menos quiero morir sin tener tanto remordimiento en mi alma" dice Jellal "Nirvana, esta es una magia es muy peligrosa, por eso no puedo dejar que nadie la consiga, antes que eso pase, pienso destruirla" decía Jellal "No te dejare hacerlo, Jellal!" grita Cobra saliendo de su escondite "Un Oración Seis" dijo Erza "Cobra" dice Jellal.

"_**Jiritsu Houkai Mahoujin (Sello de Auto-Destrucción)**_" exclama Jellal. Un sello purpura aparece en el pilar de luz blanca "He puesto un sello de auto-destrucción en el Nirvana, en un momento, el Nirvana dejara de existir" dice Jellal "Maldito!" grita Cobra. El corrió hacia el sello purpura "Solo yo sé el código" dijo Jellal "Este hechizo es muy complicado, Jellal dame el código!" grito Cobra "Erza, sé que seguirás odiándome, ese odio no te permite ser libre" decía Jellal "Por eso yo también debo desaparecer, para llevarme tu odio y tu tristeza" dice Jellal.

Un sello purpura aparece en el pecho de Jellal "Maldito! Has puesto un sello de auto-destrucción en tu cuerpo, piensas llevarte el código a la tumba!" grita Cobra "Eres libre Erza" dice Jellal "No lo voy a permitir, no dejare que mueras de esta forma, has cometido muchos crímenes, no esperes que te perdonen todas las personas a las que les has hecho daño!" grita Erza "Aun eres muy amable, Erza" dijo Jellal sonriendo "Que sucede aquí?" pregunto una persona llegando al lugar "Brain" decía Cobra.

"Magia de auto-destrucción" dice Brain. El observa el sello purpura "Jellal lo conjuro, piensa destruir el Nirvana" dijo Cobra "No te preocupes Cobra, hace tiempo trabaje en el departamento de desarrollo de magia, cree muchos hechizos, ese sello fue una de ellos, espero no lo hayas olvidado Jellal, después de todo fui yo quien te lo enseño" decía Brain. Una expresión de espanto apareció en el rostro de Jellal.

"Cancelar este sello es fácil para mi" dice Brain. Él puso su mano en el sello purpura, en ese momento, el sello empezaba a desaparecer lentamente "Has puesto un sello en tu cuerpo, intentabas morir con el código" dijo Brain "Ja! Ja! Ja! Esto es muy divertido, Jellal, pero ahora si me apoderare del Nirvana" dice Brain "Despierta Nirvana!" exclama Brain. Desde el suelo, algo muy grande empezaba a surgir, parecía una especie de araña de 6 patas, en la cima de esta un pequeño pueblo antiguo era visto.

"Por fin es mía! La magia que todo lo invierte todo, Nirvana!" exclama Brain "Ahora podre destruir a todos los gremios legales" dice Brain sonriendo "Maldita sea" dijo Jellal enojado. El toco el sello en su pecho, el sello desapareció "Creo que tienes razón, Erza, parece ser que tendré que vivir un poco más, aún hay algunos errores que necesito corregir" decía Jella. El observaba con enojo a Brian "Hablaremos después, primero debemos detener el Nirvana" dice Erza con seriedad.

"Además esto aún no acaba, mira hacia allá, no somos los únicos aquí" dice Erza. Jellal voltea hacia las patas del Nirvana, en ella se pueden observar a Natsu, Gray, Natsumi y Lucy, en el cielo se podía observar a Wendy, ella volaba por medio de Charle "Vamos Charle, tenemos que ir hacia el Nirvana" dijo Wendy "Nuestra misión es detener a Oración Seis y parar el Nirvana, tú no estás solo en esto, Jellal, nosotros te ayudaremos por esta ocasión" decía Erza.

Desde lo alto del Nirvana, se puede observar en el suelo, un rayo negro que iba a toda velocidad hacia el Nirvana, cuando el rayo estaba encima del Nirvana, este sale disparo hacia la cuidad. Cuando el rayo cae, un enorme cráter aparece, dentro del cráter un hombre rubio de ojos azules, de pantalón negro y haori blanco, con gabardina negra y zapatos negros es visto, este hombre es Naruto Namikaze.

"Es hora de terminar con esto" dice Naruto "Mientras allá esperanza, nosotros nunca nos rendiremos, eso es Fairy Tail" dijo Erza sonriendo. Mientras tanto con el grupo de Natsu, el movimiento del Nirvana hacia que poco a poco Natsu empezara a marearse "Que haces Natsu?" pregunta Gray "Voy a vomitar" responde Natsu mareado "Ten cuidado, podrías caer" decía Lucy. En ese momento, Natsu empezaba a caer del Nirvana "Si serás idiota!" grita Gray "Cuidado Natsu!" grito Lucy.

Natsu empezaba a caer a gran velocidad, pero de pronto un pequeño destello azul iba a toda velocidad hacia Natsu, el destello azul había agarrado a Natsu salvándolo de la caída "Happy!" exclama Lucy al observar mejor el destello azul "Aye!" exclama Happy "Que tal Natsu, volar conmigo es mucho mejor" dice Happy "Gracias Happy" dijo Natsu todavía algo mareado. Happy se dirigía a toda velocidad a la cima del Nirvana.

Nirvana…

"Al fin lo hicimos, el Nirvana es finalmente nuestro, el legado de los antiguos, no es genial, Celeberius" decía Cobra a su serpiente "Mira Cobra, mira cuán grande es el mundo" dice Brain observando la cuidad del Nirvana "La cuidad de los antiguos, la verdadera forma del Nirvana, se dice que esta cuidad fue la base de los humanos que lucharon en la guerra hace 400 años" dijo Cobra "Esta cuidad ahora es mía, yo seré su nuevo rey" decía Brain "El Nirvana se mueve, nos dirigimos alguna lugar?" pregunta Cobra.

"Debemos destruir ese lugar, será el primer paso para destruir la luz, vamos cuidad de los antiguos, avanza!" exclama Brain "Transforma la luz en oscuridad!" grita Brain "_**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" se escucha a lo lejos. Un aliento de fuego iba directo hacia Blaine y Cobra, ellos esquivaron con facilidad el fuego "Tu eres Salamander" dice Brain "Cobra acaba con el" dijo Brain "Muy bien, vamos Celeberius" decía Cobra.

La serpiente empezaba a sacar unas alas de su espalda, Cobra se montó en la espalda de la serpiente yendo directo hacia Natsu "Me dijeron que no soportabas los vehículos, Salamander" dice Cobra "Happy no es un vehículo!" grita Natsu "Aye!" dijo Happy "Que demonios pasa con esa serpiente voladora" decía Natsu "Eh! Natsu, apoco las serpientes vuelan?" pregunta Happy "Pues parece que si" contesta Natsu "Así que por eso te mantienes en el aire, no puedes estar sobre el Nirvana" dice Cobra.

"Hazte a un lado, necesito parar esta cosa" dice Natsu "Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitirlo" dijo Cobra "Vamos Dragón Slayer, muéstrame tu fuerza" decía Cobra "Claro" dice Natsu. En ese momento, Natsu y Happy se lanzan hacia Cobra, pero Celeberius con un coletazo golpea a Natsu en el estómago "Ha leído nuestros movimientos" dijo Happy "Yo lo llamo oír tus movimientos" decía Cobra.

"Este tipo es un fastidio" dice Natsu "Perderán ante nuestro trabajo en equipo, Natsu" dijo Happy "Vamos Celeberius, ellos son tu merienda perfecta" decía Cobra. La serpiente y Cobra se lanzan hacia Natsu y Happy "_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un golpe de fuego iba hacia Cobra, pero rápidamente lo esquiva, la serpiente le daba un coletazo en la espalda a Happy "Ya te lo dije, puedo oír tus movimientos, tus ataques no podrán darme" dice Cobra.

"Cae de una vez Dragón Slayer" dice Cobra mientras la serpiente seguía golpeando con coletazos a Natsu y Happy. Cobra salta de Celeberius lanzándose hacia Natsu, él logra darle un patada en pleno rostro a Natsu mandándolo a volar hacia en el Nirvana, en una acción rápida de Happy, evita que Natsu se estrellen en el Nirvana "Esto se está volviendo muy molesto" dijo Natsu.

Con Lucy…

"Que es este sitio?" pregunta Lucy "Parece una cuidad" contesta Gray "Estas en lo cierto, esta es la cuidad fantasma, Nirvana" dice Jura. A su lado, esta Hoteye "Es el hombre viejo del gremio de Lion" dijo Gray "Ese es un Oración Seis" decía Lucy "No se preocupen, ahora está de nuestro lado" dice Jura "El mundo es amor!" grita Hoteye "Como es eso posible?" pregunta Lucy "Esta ciudad, antes era habitada por un Clan llamado Nirvit, ellos eran fieles seguidores de la Sacerdotisa, Rias Yagami" responde Hoteye.

"En la guerra de hace 400 años, hubo muchos conflictos, tanto los Nirvit como Rias-Sama eran personas que odiaban la guerra, ellos solo querían la paz, por ello con la ayuda de Akeno Real crearon el Nirvana, una magia que cambia la oscuridad en luz y la luz en oscuridad, lo que ellos deseaban era terminar la guerra" dice Hoteye "Se creó para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo, a esa magia se le llamo Nirvana, la Tierra de Paz" dijo Hoteye.

"Después de la guerra, Rias-Sama se casó, antes de abandonar el Clan, el esposo de Rias-Sama sello el Nirvana. En su último mandato, Rias-Sama les encomendó a los Nirvit proteger el sello del Nirvana, menciono que el Nirvana no puede ser liberado, ni usado por nadie jamás" dice Hoteye "Es irónico que la magia conocida como Tierra de Paz sea usada para el mal" dijo Gray "Realmente le dieron la habilidad de convertir la luz en oscuridad?" pregunta Lucy.

"Se dice que Akeno-Sama tenía una magia de transformación que le permitía convertirse en un demonio usando poder mágico oscuro, esa magia es ahora conocida como Take Over (Asumir), por esa razón el Nirvana tiene esa habilidad. Rias-Sama poseía la magia de la luz y Akeno-Sama la magia oscura, ambas combinaron sus magias para crear el Nirvana, pero al final fue sellado por el esposo de Rias-Sama y hermano mayor de Akeno Real, el Nirvana fue sellado por Yusei Real" responde Hoteye.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Perdonen por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupado por el Trabajo y la Uni, pero aqui les traigo 3 capitulos seguidos como compensacion**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – El Poder de un Dragón Slayer

Nirvana…

"No se puede remediar, dudo mucho que los Nirvit y Rias-Sama hubieran previsto esto" dice Jura "Debemos detener a Brain, él es el que está controlando el Nirvana en este momento" dijo Hoteye "No tienen que decírnoslo" decía Gray "Los he encontrado" se escucha la voz de una persona "Midnight!" exclama Hoteye al ver a la persona recién llegada "Hoteye, has traicionado a mi padre" dice Midnight "Claro que no, solo me he dado cuenta que Brain está equivocado" dijo Hoteye "Equivocado dices" decía Midnight "Los corazones de los demás no deben ser manipulados por magia, eso los vuelve débiles" dice Hoteye.

"_**Distort Blade (Cuchillo de Distorsión)**_" exclama Midnight haciendo un movimiento con su mano. Un corte sale disparado cortando todos los edificios cercanos a el "_**Horu (Cavar)**_" exclama Hoteye. Un agujero aparece en el suelo, todo el grupo caía en el salvándose del corte de Midnight "Que ha pasado" dice Lucy "Hoteye-Dono ha cavado un hoyo para protegernos" dijo Jura.

"Ustedes deben dirigirse hacia el salón del trono, ahí encontraran a Brain, deben detenerlo a como dé lugar" dice Hoteye "Yo me encargare de Midnight, el poder de Oración es equilibrado" dijo Hoteye "Tu contra mi" decía Midnight "_**Sandi Keimusho (Prisión de Arena)**_" exclama Hoteye. Midnight era encerrado en una prisión de arena "Tienen que darse prisa y una cosa más, mi nombre real es Richard" dice Hoteye sonriendo.

En ese momento tanto Jura, Gray y Lucy salen del lugar dirigiéndose al salón del trono de Nirvana "_**Distort Shield (Escudo de Distorsión)**_" exclama Midnight. Todo la arena alrededor de Midnight sale volando dejándolo en libertad "Revelar tu nombre real al enemigo, enserio has caído muy bajo, Hoteye" dice Midnight "Serás eliminado, un traidor de Oracion Seis no debe quedar vivo" dijo Midnight sonriendo.

Con Natsu…

"Maldición, porque demonios no puedo darle" dice Natsu "Debe de usar algún tipo de magia para predecir los movimientos" dijo Happy "Ya se los dije, yo oigo todos sus movimientos" decía Cobra "Si puedo oír tu voz interior, fácilmente puedo leer tus movimientos" dice Cobra "Esto es muy malo" dijo Natsu "Tengo un plan, Natsu" decía Happy.

"Pensar ir a la derecha, pero atacar por la izquierda" dice Cobra sorprendiendo a Natsu y a Happy "Es inútil, puedo oírlos muy fácilmente, no pueden ganarme" dijo Cobra. Natsu solo miraba con seriedad a Cobra "Oh! Son muy buenas estrategias, pero no servirán contra mi" decía Cobra sonriendo "Maldita sea, esto no es justo" dice Natsu.

"Entonces iré de frente" dice Natsu lazándose hacia Cobra "Gancho derecho" decía Cobra esquivando un golpe de Natsu "Patada derecha, patada izquierda, gancho izquierdo, golpe recto" decía Cobra mientras esquivaba los ataques de Natsu "_**Me estas molestando chico**_" escucho Cobra otra voz dentro de Natsu "_Que diablos_" piensa Cobra. Natsu pudo darle un golpe en el estómago a Cobra, un golpe en el rostro y una patada en el estómago.

"_Qué diablos, algo está impidiendo que escuche su voz_" piensa Cobra "_**No permitiré que sigas oyendo la mente del chico**_" dice una voz dentro de Natsu "_Que demonios, es como si alguien más estuviera dentro de él_" piensa Cobra sorprendido. Natsu lanza otro golpe, pero este es detenido por el brazo de Cobra.

"Realmente eres muy interesante, los trucos baratos no funcionan contra ti" dice Cobra. En ese momento, el brazo de cobra empezaba a cambiar a purpura con escamas, un vapor purpura salía de él, el brazo de Natsu se quemó al instante "Que diablos, eso duele" dijo Natsu "Es hora de que me ponga serio, conocerás el poder del Dragón de Veneno Cobra" decía Cobra sonriendo "Que demonios, él es un Dragón Slayer!" exclama Natsu sorprendido.

"Vamos niño, muéstrame tu poder de Dragón Slayer" dice Cobra "_**Dokuryuu no Totsuga**_ _**(Colmillo del Dragón de Veneno)"**_ exclama Cobra. El lanzo un golpe venenoso hacia Natsu, pero Happy y Natsu esquivan el golpe volando lejos de Cobra "_**Dokuryuu no Rasengaku**_ _**(Mandíbula Giratoria del Dragón de Veneno)" **_exclama Cobra. Una patada venenosa dio en pleno rostro de Natsu.

"Ah!" exclama Natsu de dolor. El lugar donde ha recibido la patada empezaba a quemarse "El golpe de un dragón de veneno pudre todo lo que toca, destrozándolo todo por completo" decía Cobra "_**Dokuryuu no Totsuga (Colmillo del Dragón de Veneno)"**_ exclama Cobra "_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ exclama Natsu. Ambos golpes chocaron neutralizándose por completo.

"_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)" **_exclama Natsu. Un golpe de fuego iba hacia Cobra, el con habilidad esquiva el golpe de Natsu "_**Dokuryuu no Ringa (Escamas del Dragón de Veneno)" **_exclama Cobra. Pequeños cortes de veneno sale de la mano de Cobra yendo hacia Natsu, estas impactan en pleno estomago de Natsu alejándolo de Cobra "Celeverius!" grita Cobra. La serpiente empezaba a soplar un gas venenoso alrededor, de repente Cobra empezó absorber el gas venenoso.

"Eso es una nube de gas" dice Natsu "Se la está comiendo!" gritaba Happy "Eso no puede ser nada saludable" dijo Natsu "_**Dokuryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Veneno)"**_ exclama Cobra "Esto no parece ser bueno" decía Natsu. El rugido venenoso dio de lleno a Natsu y Happy. Cuando el veneno se disipa Natsu y Happy todavía estaban en el aire.

De pronto, Happy empezaba a caer poco a poco "Que sucede Happy!" grito Natsu "Mi cuerpo… parece que no se puede mover" responde Happy "Yo estoy igual" dijo Natsu "El rugido de un dragón de veneno esparce un virus a través del cuerpo del rival inutilizando lentamente, después de eso sigue tu vida" explica Cobra.

"En el momento en que mi rugido te golpeo, perdiste la batalla" decía Cobra "_**Karyuu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ exclama Natsu. Un par de alas de fuego iban directo hacia Cobra, pero Cobra esquiva con facilidad el ataque "Olvidas que puedo escuchar tus movimientos" dice Cobra sonriendo "Mierda" decía Natsu con enojo "Pensar que puedes moverte tan bien después de estar infectado por mi veneno, no está nada mal para un Dragón Slayer de viejo estilo" dijo Cobra sonriendo.

"Viejo estilo?" decía Natsu confundido "Yo formo parte de la nueva generación de Dragón Slayer, conseguí el poder de un Dragón Slayer mediante el ímplate de lacrimas de dragón en mi cuerpo" explico Cobra "Él es como Laxus. Tú no eres para nada un verdadero Dragón Slayer!" grita Happy "Un Dragón Slayer de verdad? No hay ninguna manera ordinaria de que los humanos aprendan Metsuryuu no Mahou (Magia de Dragón Slayer), es una magia restringida solo para los dragones" explica Cobra.

"Si hablamos de buenos términos, tu magia es más cuestionable que la mía. Desgraciadamente para ti, ya no hay dragones en el mundo" dice Cobra "Igneel está vivo, yo lo sé!" grita Natsu "Esas son tonterías! Los dragones ya están extintos!" grito Cobra. Celeberius vuela a toda velocidad hacia Natsu y Happy "_**Dokuryuu no Souga" (Doble Colmillo del Dragón de Veneno)**_ exclama Cobra. Los brazos de Cobra empezaron a cubrirse de gas venenoso tomando la forma de unos colmillos, estos golpearon a Natsu mandándolo a volar.

"Mi cuerpo no se mueve" susurra Natsu "El veneno ya se ha propagado por todo tu cuerpo, ahora solo apresúrate y muere" dice Cobra "Natsu" decía Happy preocupado "Happy, lánzame" dijo Natsu "Que estás diciendo Natsu! Tú mismo dijiste que tu cuerpo no te respondía" decía Happy "Por eso mismo, es hora de terminar con esto" dice Natsu "_Un rugido a toda potencia, idiota, puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que piensas_" pensaba Cobra sonriendo.

"Hazlo Happy!" grito Natsu "Aye!" exclama Happy. Soltando a Natsu desde una gran altura, Natsu caía desde el cielo directo hacia Cobra "Se acabó" decía Cobra "_Tus ataques físicos eran más peligrosos que esto. Es inútil, te puedo escuchar, quieres hacer un ataque de largo alcance. Intentas alcanzarme sin importar a donde escape_" pensó Cobra "_**Karyuu no (Dragón de Fuego)"**_ exclama Natsu. Pero Cobra usando la velocidad de Celeberius ya estaba sobre Natsu.

"Es una lástima que tu ataque no pueda alcanzarme en esta posición. Que te parece si te aplasto la cabeza!" grita Cobra "_**Enserio eres un chico muy molesto**_" Cobra escucho una voz proviniendo dentro del cuerpo de Natsu "_Esa voz otra vez_" pensó Cobra. De pronto los ojos de Natsu cambiaron a un color amarillo con rasgadura, cuando Cobra observo esos ojos, él podía ver la imagen de un gran dragón rojo de ojos amarillos detrás de Natsu "_Que diablos es eso_" pensaba Cobra sorprendido.

"**Ah!**" exclama Natsu. Tanto el como la imagen del dragón lanzaban un gran rugido, el rugido podía ser escuchado por todo el Nirvana y sus alrededores "Mis odios!" gritaba Cobra con dolor tapándose los oídos "Es muy fuerte, parece el rugido de un verdadero dragón" dice Happy. Él estaba tapándose con los odios con gran fuerza "_Que demonios es este tipo_" pensó Cobra. Él estaba aguantando un enorme dolor.

Nirvana…

El rugido de Natsu podía escucharse con gran facilidad dentro del Nirvana "Que es ese sonido?" preguntaba Gray "Es un Monstro!" exclama Lucy asustada "No tengo ni idea de que pueda ser" dice Jura. En otro lugar "Que diablos es eso?" pregunta Jellal escuchando un gran rugido "Este sonido, parece el rugido de una bestia" dijo Erza. En uno de los pasillos "Que ruidoso!" grita Charle tapándose sus oídos "Es Natsu-San" decía Wendy. Ella escuchaba el rugido como si nada, era como si el sonido no le molestara en lo más mínimo.

"Ese es un gran rugido" decía Natsumi. Ella corría por la cuidad "Necesito encontrar la manera de detener el Nirvana, debe haber una manera de poder destruirlo" dice Natsumi "_Debo darme prisa_" piensa Natsumi. Ella corría por toda la cuidad del Nirvana buscando la manera de detenerlo "_Todavía no es momento de darnos por vencidos_" pensaba Natsumi. El rugido de Natsu era tan fuerte, que varios edificios de la cuidad empezaban a temblar

"Es un rugido muy fuerte" dice Naruto sonriendo. El escuchaba el rugido como si fuera nada "_Natsu, poco a poco te estas acercando más, Mao-Sensei una vez me dijo que cuando un Dragón Slayer hacia un rugido igual al de un dragón, significa que está a punto de alcanzar la forma definitiva de un Dragón Slayer_" piensa Naruto sonriendo "Siempre ha pensado que Natsu tiene un enorme potencial, hoy me lo ha confirmado" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Con Natsu…

"Mis oídos! Gah!" se quejaba Cobra de dolor. Por el gran dolor que tenía, Cobra empezaba a caer, Natsu preparaba un ataque con su puño, lo más extraño era que la llama en el puño de Natsu no era de color rojo, sino que era una llama de color amarillo "**Esta llama de la reprimenda será la que juzgue tus errores,** _**Karyuu no Togayari (Lanza de la Reprimenda del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ exclama Natsu. Una lanza de llamas doradas dio de lleno en el estómago de Cobra, este sale disparado hacia el suelo de la cuidad, estrellándose en él.

La fuerza de la lanza y el dolor en los odios, había dejado inconsciente a Cobra. Antes de que Natsu callera al suelo, este es atrapado por Happy "Huh!" exclama Natsu confundido. Sus ojos habían regresado a ser cafés "Que gran rugido has dado" decía Happy "Rugido? De que hablas?" pregunta Natsu confundido "No me digas que no lo planeaste" dijo Happy con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza. Brain había observado la batalla desde lo alto el Nirvana "Ese chico ha vencido a Cobra solo con su voz y un miserable ataque. Quién diablos es ese chico?" preguntaba Brain.

"Natsu, mi cuerpo no resiste más" dice Happy. Por el efecto del veneno comenzaban a caer, Happy y Natsu cayeron al suelo "El veneno de ese tipo, empiezo a sentirlo y no solo eso… ahora estoy en un vehículo" decía Natsu mareado. En ese momento, Cobra despierta, poco a poco él se acercaba a Natsu "Por el orgullo de Oración Seis, yo te derrotare, muere de una vez Dragón Slayer pasado de moda!" grita Cobra. El lanzo un golpe hacia Natsu "Maldita sea, mi cuerpo no responde" dijo Natsu.

Antes de que Cobra golpeara a Natsu "_**Dark Rondo (Canto Oscuro)**_" exclama una persona. Un rayo mágico de energía oscura dio en la espalda de Cobra "Es suficiente Cobra" decía la persona "Brain que has…" exclama Cobra sorprendido "Hiciste un buen trabajo" dijo Brain "_No necesito a unos demonios que un gremio común y corriente pueda vencerlos fácilmente, solo son basuras_" escuchaba Cobra los pensamientos de Brain "Eres un maldito" decía Cobra cayendo inconsciente.

"Que no era el tu compañero?" pregunta Natsu "Puedo encontrar nuevos compañeros usando el Nirvana" responde Brain "A eso no se le llama compañero, ese solo es un títere!" grito Natsu con enojo "No seas tan agresivo. Me agrada tu fuerza muchacho, sabes lo que quiero decir, tú serás mi primer títere" dijo Brain sonriendo.

"Ahí esta!" grita una persona. Tres personas llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Brain y Natsu "Natsu, que te paso" decía Lucy con preocupación "Es por culpa de este vehículo" dijo Happy "Gato-Dono estás a salvo" dice Jura "Gato-Dono?" exclama Gray con una gotita estilo anime "Oración Seis ha perdido la mitad de sus miembros, tomare a este chico y lo convertiré en un nuevo miembro de Oración Seis" explico Brain.

"Sabía que llegaría el día en que Natsu fuera reclutado por un gremio oscuro" decía Gray "Natsu nunca seguirá tus ordenes!" gritaba Lucy "Nirvana lo llevara al lado oscuro, el pronto seguirá mis órdenes" dijo Brain sonriendo "Como si fuera a seguir tus ordenes, estúpido" susurraba Natsu "Oh! impresionante, aun te queda algo de fuerza" dice Brain "Te venceremos y detendremos el Nirvana" dijo Gray.

"Detener el Nirvana dices? Eso es imposible. Nirvana pronto llegara a su primer destino, el pequeño poblado cerca de las ruinas del norte" dijo Brain "Que te propones? Ese es un pueblo inocente?" pregunta Jura "Solo quiero ver ese pueblo repleto de llamas" responde Brain con una sonrisa "Ese tipo es despiadado" dice Gray "No puedo perdonarlo!" exclama Lucy enojada.

"No me has escuchado, dinos tu propósito" dice Jura "Porque he de decirle mis planes a seres tan insignificantes como ustedes. Yo soy el juez de la luz y la oscuridad, arrodíllense ante mi" decía Brain "Eres un tipo muy problemático" dijo Jura. Él estaba a punto de atacar a Brain, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro "Espera, déjame encargarme de él" dice la persona detrás de Jura.

"Naruto-Dono!" exclama Jura sorprendido "Naruto" dice Lucy con alegría "Se encuentran bien?" pregunta Naruto "Estamos bien, solo el idiota y Happy están heridos" responde Gray "Líder de Oración Seis, Brain, tengo una muy buena razón para detenerte, no dejara el Nirvana en las manos de alguien tan retorcido como tú" dijo Naruto "Naruto Namikaze, el héroe de la guerra, ni siquiera alguien como tu podrá detenerme" decía Brain sonriendo.

"Desaparezcan gusanos!" exclama Brain. En un movimiento rápido, Naruto aparece frente a Brain "_**Meiryuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón Oscuro)" **_exclama Naruto. Un golpe oscuro dio de lleno en el estómago de Brain, el salió disparado hacia unos edificios, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Brain traspaso los edificios como si nada, destruyendo todo a su paso. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos.

"Desde mi lucha con Uchiha Madara y la guerra, lo entendí perfectamente, aun soy demasiado débil, por esta razón he estado entrenando desde que me recupere por completo" dice Naruto "_Así que este es el poder de Naruto-Dono, sin duda alguna merece el título de Santo Mágico_" pensaba Jura algo sorprendido "Quien diablos es ese muchacho?" preguntaba Brain sorprendido. El comenzó a salir de los escombros de un edificio.

"Levántate, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo" dice Naruto. Sus ojos azules tenían una rasgadura en medio, eran los vivos ojos de un dragón "Naruto, realmente se ha vuelto…" dice Gray sorprendido "…Fuerte, el en verdad se ha vuelto muy fuerte" terminaba Lucy con asombro "Estoy sorprendido, pensaba que todo los logros que hiciste en la guerra solo eran broma, parece que estoy equivocado" decía Brain. El caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto.

"Muere muchacho! _**Dark Rondo (Canto Oscuro)"**_ exclama Brain. Una lluvia de rayos oscuros iban directo hacia Naruto, con gran velocidad, Naruto esquivaba cada rayo a su paso "Wow! Naruto se ha vuelto más rápido" exclama Gray sorprendido _**"Dark Capriccio (Capriccio Oscuro)"**_ exclama Brain. Un gran rayo de color verde con manchas oscuras iba directo hacia Naruto.

Naruto solo envolvió su mano con un aura oscura, con un movimiento de su mano golpeo el hechizo oscuro de Brain desviándolo por completo "Como diablos hizo eso!" exclamaron sorprendidos Gray, Lucy y Natsu. Con una gran velocidad, Naruto aparece frente a Brain _**"Meiryuu no Kagitsume (Garra del Dragón Oscuro)" **_exclama Naruto. Una patada oscura dio de lleno en el estómago de Brain mandándolo a volar.

"_**Majutsu Kurohitsugi (Arte Magico. Ataúd Negro)"**_ exclama Naruto. Brain empezaba a ser encerrado en un cuadro negro hecho de magia oscura "Lo ha encerrado" dice Lucy sorprendida. Poco a poco el ataúd negro desaparecía dejando libre a un desorientado Brain "Que demonios fue eso?" preguntaba Brain completamente sorprendido _**"Meiryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón Oscuro)"**_ exclama Naruto. Un rugido oscuro arrasa con Brain, cuando se despeja el campo de batalla se pueda observar a Brain completamente herido en el suelo.

"Lo ha hecho, ese era el jefe de Oración Seis" dijo Gray "Hemos ganado!" exclama Lucy "No hay duda alguna de que Naruto-Dono es fuerte" dice Jura sonriendo "Yo sabía que Naruto podía vencerlo" decía Natsu sonriendo "He sido derrotado… Midnight te dejo el resto a ti, Oración Seis no debe desaparecer, si eso pasa esa persona será libre" dijo Brain. El cayo inconsciente.

Cuando Brain cayo inconsciente, las líneas negras que estaban en su rostro empezaron a desaparecer "Eso es extraño" decía Jura. El miraba como las líneas negras desaparecían, una mirada de preocupación estaba en su rostro "Oigan! Chicos!" gritaba Wendy llegando al lugar junto con Charle "Parece que todo ha terminado" sonreía Gray "Aun no ha terminado, Nirvana sigue avanzando, quiero que vayan a la sala del trono y lo detengan" decía Naruto.

"Necesito encontrar a Erza" dijo Naruto. El empezaba a retirarse del lugar "_La presencia que ha estado al lado de Erza todo este tiempo, sin duda eres tú, no es así Jellal_" pensaba Naruto "Déjame ayudarte con el veneno Natsu-San" dice Wendy. Ella empezó a curar las heridas de Natsu "Muchas gracias, Wendy, te lo agradezco mucho" decía Natsu sonriendo.

Con Midnight…

"La magia no puede herirme, deberías de saberlo, Hoteye" decía Midnight. Frente a él se encontraba tirado en el suelo, Richard, el tiene grandes cortes por todo su cuerpo "_Lo siento Jura, lo siento hermano, parece que he perdido_" pensó Richard antes de caer inconsciente "Yo seré el mago más fuerte, yo soy el que superara a mi padre" dice Midnight "El Nirvana no se detendrá mientras yo exista" dijo Midnight.

Sala del Trono…

"No hay ningún control aquí" decía Gray. El buscaba por toda la sala "Pensaba que venciendo a Brain esto terminaría" dice Lucy "Parece que lo tenía todo planeado" dijo Jura "Esto te ayudara, Natsu-San, _**Troia**_" exclama Wendy. Un aura azul envolvía a Natsu, en unos momentos, Natsu se levantaba completamente sano y sin su enfermedad de los vehículos "Estoy bien!" gritaba Natsu con alegría "Disculpen, necesito checar algo" dice Wendy. Ella empezaba a retirarse del lugar "_Espero y estés bien, Jellal_" pensó Wendy.

Las Ruinas del Norte, Gremio Cait Shelter…

"Parece que le hemos fallado, Rias-Sama" dice un anciano. Tiene el pelo blanco de ojos negros, tiene puesto una sombrero hecho de hojas, viste lo que parece una falda hecha de ramas, tiene pulseras de ramas en los brazos y piernas, trae puestas unas sandalias, un báculo está en su mano derecha "Es hora de pagar nuestros pecados" decía el anciano "Nuestro momento ha llegado" dijo el anciano.

**Maestro del Gremio Cait Shelter – Roubaul.**

Nirvana…

"Debemos buscar una forma de parar el Nirvana" dice Jura. En ese momento, un sello de color purpura aparece sobre Natsu y el resto del grupo "Es un sello explosivo!" grita Gray "Prepararon una trampa para nosotros!" exclama Lucy asustada "_Debo proteger a estos jóvenes_" pensó Jura "_**Gan Tetsu Hitsugi (Ataúd de Roca de Hierro), Gan Tetsu Heki (Muro de Roca de Hierro)"**_ exclama Jura. En ese momento, una gran explosión aparece en la sala del trono, toda la sala estaba repleta en llamas.

Nirvana…

"Esa fue una gran explosión" dice Erza "Viene de la sala del trono" dijo Jellal "Mi padre puede ser algo cruel, pero le gusta llevarse toda la diversión. Ustedes son los últimos obstáculos, espero y no sean aburridos" decía Midnight "Aléjate de aquí, Erza, él no es un tipo normal, yo me hare cargo de él" dice Jellal "Como si fuera hacerte caso, Jellal, ni creas que me alejare de este lugar" dijo Erza desafiante.

Sala del Trono…

"Uh! Eso dolió" dice Natsu "Aun siguen vivos?" pregunta Gray "Aye!" responde Happy "Que ha pasado después de esa explosión mágica?" pregunta Lucy "Parece que fuimos encerrados por estas rocas antes de la explosión" responde Gray "Esto es de Jura-San no?" pregunta Lucy "Hay que salir de aquí" dijo Natsu. De un golpe traspasa la roca saliendo de ellas.

Cuando se asoman fuera de la roca, puede ver frente a él, a Jura completamente herido, frente a Jura un muro de roca completamente destruido "Viejo!" grita Gray preocupado "Jura-San nos protegió" dice Lucy preocupada "En verdad son jóvenes con ánimo, me alegro de que estén bien" dijo Jura antes de caer inconsciente "Viejo!" grito Natsu.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Zero

Nirvana…

"Eso es todo lo que tienes, Jellal" dice Midnight. Él se encontraba frente a dos personas, una tirada en el suelo y otra frente a él. La persona en el suelo es un hombre de pelo azul corto de ojos cafés, la persona de pie es una mujer de pelo rojo de ojos cafés "_Derroto a Jellal sin ningún esfuerzo_" pensó Erza "Me gustaría ver una cara llena terror en tu bello rostro, Erza Scarlet" dijo Midnight "_No… el hechizo de auto-destrucción gasto mucha magia_" piensa Erza. En ese momento, Erza invoca una espada atacando a Midnight.

"_**Distort Shield (Escudo de Distorsión)"**_ exclama Midnight. Antes de que la espada de Erza tocara a Midnight esta se desvía. Una expresión de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Erza "Ya es hora del plato principal, Erza Scarlet?" pregunta Midnight "_Mi ataque fue desviado_" piensa Erza con sorpresa. Erza invoca otra espada volviéndolo atacar "Erza cálmate! Él es muy fuerte!" grito Jellal "_**Distort Shield (Escudo de Distorsión)"**_ exclama Midnight. El ataque de Erza volvió a ser desviado antes de llegar a tocar a Midnight "_Otra vez_" pensaba Erza sorprendida.

"Ah! Esto es aburrido, _**Distort Blade (Cuchilla de Distorsión)**_" exclama Midnight. El alza su mano, una onda invisible choca con Erza mandándola a volar, con gran agilidad Erza cae de pie "Que fue eso?" pregunta Erza. Midnight alza su mano "_**Reflection (Reflexión)"**_ exclama Mignight. De pronto las espadas se vuelven flexibles envolviéndose alrededor de Erza empezando a triturarla "Ah!" grita Erza de dolor "Erza!" grito Jellal _**"Kansou Tenrin no Yori (Re-Equipo. Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo)"**_ exclama Erza. Las espadas alrededor de Erza desaparecieron, en su lugar una armadura de plata con 6 alas en la espalda y una falda larga blanca aparece.

"Ya veo, con que esa es la naturaleza de tu magia" dice Erza "Así es, mi magia de Reflector tiene el poder de deformar y torcer todo lo que quiera. Mi magia puede desviar todo tipo de ataques que me lancen, también puedo crear ilusiones mediante la luz" explica Midnight "Es una magia muy rara" dijo Jellal "No podrás contra mi armadura" decía Erza "No me escuchaste, tu magia no podrá tocarme" dice Midnight.

Salón del Trono…

"Que vamos hacer, sus heridas son terribles?" pregunta Lucy "Mas te vale no morir aquí, viejo" dice Gray. El y Lucy atendían las heridas de Jura "Que tonto fue Brain, usar el poder mágico que le quedaba en esto, ni siquiera fue capaz de derrotar a un simple enemigo" decía una voz cerca del grupo "De donde viene esa voz?" pregunta Lucy "Ahí esta!" exclama Happy. El señalo el cielo.

En el cielo, flotando, puede observarse el báculo de Brain "Eso fue patético, es una vergüenza para el Oración Seis" dice el báculo "No importa, mientras Midnight viva no seremos derrotados, yo me encargare de ustedes" dijo el báculo "El báculo hablo!" grito Happy asustado "Ese es el báculo que Brain sostenía" menciono Gray "Que está pasando?" pregunta Lucy.

"Yo soy el séptimo de Oración Seis, he despertado de mi sueño para eliminarlos. Pronto llegaremos al pueblo cerca de las ruinas, es de vital importancia la destrucción de ese maldito pueblo" dice el báculo "Con ese pueblo destruido, no habrá nada que pueda parar el poder del Nirvana, la oscuridad reinara sobre la luz, el mundo estará en nuestras manos, todo estará bajo el control de Oración Seis" dijo el báculo.

Nirvana…

"_**Blumenblatt (Bailen mis Espadas)**_" exclama Erza. Una lluvia de espadas salen directo hacia Midnight "Crees que si atacas con un gran numero harás alguna diferencia, creo haberte dicho que todos tus ataques serian desviados" dice Midnight "_**Distort Shield (Escudo de Distorsión)**_" exclama Midnight. La lluvia de espadas de Erza eran desviadas antes de tocar a Midnight, todas las espadas iban directo hacia Erza. Con dos espadas, Erza detenía toda la lluvia de espadas.

"Quiero ver señales de agonía en tu bello rostro, _**Reflection (Reflexión)**_" exclama Midnight. La armadura de Erza se vuelve flexible envolviéndose en ella empezando a triturar "Ah!" exclama Erza de dolor "Esa es una hermosa cara" dice Midnight. Erza lanza una de sus espadas hacia Midnight, el solo mueve su cabeza a un lado esquivando la espada "Impresionante, debo hacer que sufras más, _**Spiral Pain (Espiral de Dolor)**_" exclama Midnight.

Un tornado de ondas invisibles envuelve a Erza "Ah!" exclama Erza de dolor. Cuando el tornado desaparece deja ver a Erza completamente herida, toda su armadura había sido destruida dejándola casi desnuda, solo parte de su falda sobrevivió, ahora parecía más una mini-falda "Te rindes ahora?" pregunta Midnight "Que poderoso" decía Jellal. El trataba de levantarse.

"Vamos Erza Scarlet, aun no mueras, quiero jugar más contigo antes de acabar con el último de los Nirvit" dice Midnight "El último de los Nirvit?" pregunta Jellal "Los Nirvit fue el Clan que vivió en esta ciudad, todos ellos obedecían las ordenes de la Sacerdotisa, Rias Yagami" explica Midnight "El ultimo Nirvit, solo él puede sellar el Nirvana nuevamente, por eso debemos destruirlo" dice Midnight "No podemos permitir que este extraordinario poder sea sellado otra vez, este poder nos ayudara a sumergir el mundo en el caos" dijo Midnight.

"Con este poder haremos que todos se maten unos contra otros, acaso no es emocionante, Jellal!" gritaba Midnight maniáticamente "Eres un maldito" dice Jellal "Por favor Jellal, no te hagas pasar por un hombre recto, tú mismo estas lleno de oscuridad, eres un hombre maldito y malvado" dijo Midnight "Eso no es verdad" decía Jellal "Claro que lo es! Tu forzaste a unos niños a trabajar para completar tu plan, los traicionaste e incluso trataste de matar a Erza!" grita Midnight.

"Cuantas personas crees que has herido, cuantas personas crees que se lamentan por el terror que has causado, únetenos Jellal, serás uno más de Oración Seis" dice Midnight "_**Kansou Yuen no Koromo (Re-Equipo. Traje de Yuen)**_" exclama Erza. Jellal y Midnight voltean y ven a Erza de pie, viste un kimono azul sin mangas que cae hasta las rodillas amarrado por un moño rojo por la cintura, tiene un gran escote en V, tiene dos aberturas en V hacia abajo por los lados en sus piernas, trae puestas medias rosas y sandalias ligeras negras.

"Yo conozco la luz que hay dentro de Jellal" dice Erza. Ella tiene en sus manos un bisento "_Gracias Erza_" piensa Jellal sonriendo "Aun estas en pie, sin duda eres impresiónate, Erza Scarlet, justo como los rumores. Eres alguien que si vale la pena destruir" dijo Midnight "Detendré sus planes malvados, estoy segura que lo hare!" exclama Erza "Vamos Erza Scarlet! Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, aunque sin duda alguna ninguno de tus ataques podrá tocarme" decía Midnight sonriendo.

"_Tiene razón Erza, su magia Reflector desvía todos los ataques_" piensa Jellal. En un parpadeo, Erza aparece frente a Midnight, sorprendiéndolo a él y a Jellal "_Es rápida!"_ piensa Jellal sorprendido "No importa que tan rápida seas, no podrás tocarme" dice Midnight "_**Distort Shield (Escudo de Distorsión)"**_ exclama Midnight. Erza ataca con el bisento, pero este es desviado "Aun no lo entiendes" decía Midnight. Erza golpea el pecho de Midnight con la palma de su mano, la fuerza de Erza es tanta que Midnight sale volando chocando con un edificio.

"Pero qué demonios…" decía Midnight sorprendido "_Debo agradecer a Naruto después, nuestro entrenamiento ha dado frutos_" piensa Erza "Tu magia posee dos debilidades" dice Erza. Tanto Midnight como Jellal se sorprenden ante sus palabras "_Dos debilidades… Acaso en este tiempo tan corto ella ya ha encontrado dos debilidades_" piensa Jellal sorprendido.

"La primera de ellas es que aunque puedes deformar ataques mágicos y armas, no puedes hacerlo con humanos, si eso fuera posible hubieras usado tu magia en mi cuerpo y no mi armadura" explica Erza "Eso puede ser cierto, pero todavía puedo estrangularte con tu ropa" dice Midnight "_**Reflection (Reflexión)"**_ exclama Midnight. Con un movimiento de su mano la ropa de Erza se vuelve flexible "Esta es la segunda debilidad" decía Erza.

Un sello mágico aparece arriba de Midnight "_**Blumenblatt (Bailen mis Espadas)**_" exclama Erza. Una lluvia de espadas se dirige hacia Midnight, las espadas cayeron sobre Midnight cortándolo en brazos, piernas, pecho y hombros "Tu poder solo lo puedes concentrar en un solo lugar, si lo usas en mí, no lo puedes usar para defenderte" explica Erza "_Es increíble_" piensa Jellal.

"Además, este traje que traigo puesto es muy flexible" dice Erza. Moviendo un poco sus brazos el traje Yuen regreso a su forma original "Tu magia es inútil ante este traje, creo que eso hace otra debilidad más" explica Erza "Jajaja! Si hubiera sido más rápido, si te hubiera matado antes, no te habría expuesto a este terror" dice Midnight sonriendo.

"_**Midnight (Medianoche)"**_ exclama Midnight. Una transformación empezaba dentro de su cuerpo "Cuando llega la medianoche mi poder llega a su máximo nivel!" exclama Midnight "Que!" grita Jellal sorprendido. Un gran monstro negro de pelo blanco-negro de ojos completamente blancos y lleno de cicatrices estaba frente a Erza y Jellal "**Hahaha! No me culpes por lo que vaya a pasar**" decía el Monstro-Midnight. El monstro se lanza hacia Erza.

Los dedos de Monstro-Midnight se alargan como tentáculos atravesando a Erza y Jellal por el estómago "**Es muy pronto para morir, la diversión esta por empezar**" dice Monstro-Midnight. De pronto, un gran corte aparece en el pecho de Midnight, su cuerpo había regresado a la normalidad, tanto Jellal como Erza no tenían heridas, Erza tiene su ojo izquierdo cerrado, su bisento en la mano, ella había cortado a Midnight.

"_Que paso, estoy seguro que Erza y yo fuimos atravesados_" pensó Jellal "Imposible… mis ilusiones no le afectan!" exclama Midnight "_Solo eran ilusiones_" pensó Jellal sorprendido "Magia que afecta a los ojos no funciona en mi" dijo Erza "Después de todo uno de mis ojos es artificial" explico Erza "Yo soy el mejor… incluso mejor que mi padre… soy el más fuerte de los seis… como es que perdí?" preguntaba Midnight.

"Aquel que se dedica a burlarse del sufrimiento de los demás no llega muy lejos" dijo Erza "Si no quieres ser derrotado, ten en cuenta tus debilidades y se cauteloso" dice Erza "_Increíble, esto es Erza_" pensó Jellal sorprendido "_Mi oración termino… yo solo quería dormir en un lugar tranquilo_" pensaba Midnight mientras caía inconsciente.

"Erza!" grito una persona llegando al lugar "Me alegro que te encuentres bien, Erza" dice un hombre rubio de ojos azules "Naruto" dijo Erza sonriendo "Jellal" decía Naruto observando a Jellal "Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto" dice Jellal observando a Naruto "Estas herida Erza?" pregunta Naruto "No es nada, no te preocupes" dijo Erza. Naruto se acercó a Erza, de pronto ante la sorpresa de Erza y Jellal, Naruto agarro la cintura Erza "Na… Naruto que ha… haces?" pregunto Erza sonrojada. En ese momento, Naruto entierra sus colmillos en el cuello de Erza "Ah!" gimió Erza ante la mordida de Naruto.

Un aura oscura envolvía a ambos, Jellal estaba sorprendido, Erza solo podía ver como Naruto le mordía el cuello "_Como se atreve… pero… pero se siente muy bien_" pensó Erza sonrojada. El aura negra empezaba entrar dentro del cuerpo de Erza, Naruto se retiró un poco de Erza, ella ahora descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto "He usado mi magia para recuperar tus heridas, además tu poder mágico se ha recuperado por completo" explico Naruto sonriendo "Gracias" susurro Erza. Un pequeño sonrojo todavía estaba presente en su rostro.

Salón del Trono…

"Ah!" exclamo Natsu de dolor al ser golpeado por el báculo "Pero qué demonios" dijo Gray. En ese momento, Gray es golpeado por el báculo "Natsu, Gray!" exclama Lucy preocupada. En ese momento, Lucy sintió algo en su muslo, cuando voltea ve al báculo acariciando su muslo subiendo poco a poco su falda "Ah! Pervertido!" grito Lucy enojada tratando de golpear al báculo "Hahaha! El ver la ropa interior de una niña como tu apenas y me excitara" dijo el báculo.

"Eres horrible!" grita Lucy "Esa cosa" dice Gray "Solo es una vara inuit" decía Natsu. En ese momento, el báculo deja de moverse "Imposible, los seis han sido derrotados" dice el báculo asustado "Esto no es bueno, ahora el será libre!" grito el báculo. No muy lejos de ellos, el cuerpo de Brain sufría cambios, su piel cambio de morena a blanca, cuando Brain abrió sus ojos, ellos eran completamente rojos con un punto negro en medio.

"De que hablas?" pregunta Gray "Brain tiene otra personalidad" dijo el báculo "La personalidad que ama el conocimiento del mundo, el usa el sobrenombre de Brain y la personalidad que ama la destrucción de todo, el usa el sobrenombre de Zero" explico el báculo "Debido a su enorme poder, Brain encerró la personalidad de Zero en un sello, mediante el uso de seis llaves" explica el báculo "Esas seis llaves eran Oración Seis?" pregunta Gray.

"Debido a la Magia de Vida del Vinculo, cuando Oración Seis sea derrotada la personalidad de Zero será libre" dijo el báculo. En ese momento, un enorme poder mágico oscuro se acercaba al lugar "Bienvenido de nuevo Maestro Zero!" dice el báculo. Una persona poco a poco se acercaba al lugar, un hombre se deja ver, pelo blanco hasta los hombros ondulado, ojos negros con un iris rojo, de piel blanca, viste la misma ropa que Brain.

"Klodoa, parece que las cosas se volvieron muy interesantes, incluso el poderoso Midnight fue derrotado" dice el hombre "Si señor! Mis más pro… profundas disculpas" dijo el báculo de nombre Klodoa "Ciertamente es un sentimiento muy refrescante… este cuerpo… esta voz… este poder tan nostálgico" decía el hombre. Usando su magia, hizo aparece sobre su cuerpo otras ropas, una camisa verde con manchas negras, una pantalón azul marino y unas botas negras.

"Me encargare del resto, Klodoa" dijo Zero "Por supuesto mi señor" contesta Klodoa "Mocosos, parece que le han hecho mucho daño a mi Gremio, como Maestro tendré que tomar medidas necesarias" dice Zero "Este es Zero" decía Lucy asustada "Estas encendido, Natsu" dice Gray temblando "Nunca había sentido una magia así de desagradable" decía Natsu temblando un poco.

**Maestro de Oración Seis – Zero.**

"Vamos mocosos o quieren que yo vaya primero, ya se, me desharé de las molestias primero, _**Dark Rondo (Canto Oscuro)**_" exclama Zero. Una lluvia de rayos oscuros iba directo hacia un herido e inconsciente Jura "No te lo permitiré, _**Ice Make Shield (Hielo Toma Forma Escudo)**_" exclama Gray. Un escudo de hielo aparece frente a él y Jura, la lluvia de rayos oscuros choca contra el escudo, pero poco a poco los rayos oscuros empezaban atravesar el hielo "Mi escudo está siendo destruido tan fácilmente" dice Gray sorprendido.

Los rayos oscuros destruyen el escudo dándole de lleno a Gray. De pronto, Natsu aparece frente a Zero "_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un puño de fuego iba directo hacia Zero, pero el usando su velocidad esquiva el golpe de Natsu "_**Dark Fist (Puño Oscuro)**_" exclama Zero. Un golpe oscuro dio de lleno en el estómago de Natsu mandándolo a volar.

"Sigues tu" decía Zero "_No puedo moverme… tengo miedo_" pensaba Lucy temblando "_**Dark Rondo (Canto Oscuro)"**_ exclama Zero. Una lluvia de rayos oscuros cae sobre Lucy dándole de lleno. Natsu, Gray y Lucy quedaron inconscientes "Tan impresionante como siempre Maestro Zero, elimino a esos mocosos sin ningún esfuerzo" dijo Klodoa "Solo son unas molestias, desaparezcan mocosos, _**Dark Explosion (Explosión Oscura)**_" exclama Zero. Una gran explosión oscura abarca todo el lugar arrasando con todo a su paso.

Cuando la explosión desaparece, no deja nada a la vista. Zero subió a la torre más alta del Nirvana "Maestro Zero, se puede ver el pueblo donde habita el ultimo Nirvit" decía Klodoa. El observa a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo cerca de unas ruinas a lado de una montaña "Si destruimos al último Nirvit, el peligro de que Nirvana sea nuevamente sellado desaparecerá" explica Klodoa "Es absurdo" dice Zero.

"Eh?" exclama Klodoa confundido "Dije que es absurdo" dice Zero. De pronto, el agarro a Klodoa, Zero uso su fuerza para romper el báculo "Maestro Zero porque…" decía Klodoa. En ese momento, Zero pisa la cabeza de Klodoa destruyéndola "Yo solo quiero destruir, quiero destruir todo en mi paso! Este será el primer golpe, no necesito una razón, mientras sea una forma física, lo destruiré por completo! Nirvana Fuego!" grito Zero con locura.

Minutos Antes…

"Jellal, Erza-San, Naruto-San!" exclama Wendy llegando al lugar "Wendy" dice Erza "Me alegro que te encuentres bien, Wendy" decía Naruto "Tú quién eres?" pregunta Jellal confundido "_Es como yo pensaba, él no me recuerda_" pensaba Wendy tristemente "Tranquila, recuerda que Jellal ha pasado por mucho, siendo manipulado por la oscuridad ha alterado un poco su memoria" dice Naruto "_Espero que pronto Mystogan te diga la verdad, Wendy_" pensaba Naruto.

"Debemos encontrar una manera de detener el Nirvana, falta muy poco para que llegue al pueblo" dice Erza "El mecanismo de auto-destrucción es inútil llegado a este punto, no sé qué más hacer, lo siento" explico Jellal "Debemos buscar otra manera" dijo Naruto. En ese momento, un gran temblor comenzó en la cuidad "Que es esto?" pregunta Erza. Wendy observo el pueblo frente al Nirvana "Este lugar, es mi Gremio, Cait Shelter" decía Wendy sorprendida.

En el pueblo…

"Si este el final del clan Nirvit, que así sea" dice Roubaul. El Nirvana estaba a punto de disparar "Perece ante mí, último Nirvit!" gritaba Zero maniáticamente. En ese momento, el Nirvana dispara, un gran rayo blanco iba directo hacia el pueblo, pero en ese momento, un rayo azul cae en una de las patas del Nirvana rompiendo su equilibrio, a causa de esto el rayo blanco del Nirvana sale desviado, este pasa por arriba del pueblo.

"Ha fallado!" exclama Zero enojado "El Nirvana perdió su equilibrio, alguien disparo en unas de las piernas, pero quien fue?" pregunto Zero enojado. Encima del Nirvana se encontraba flotando en el aire un Pegaso hecho de metal, unas de sus alas estaba hecha de hielo, tiene varias partes dañadas "Ese es el bombardero mágico, Christina" dice Erza "Tuvimos suerte en esta ocasión" decía Naruto sonriendo.

"Alguien puede oírme, quien sea, si están bien por favor respondan" se escuchaba una voz en la mente de todos "Hibiki?" pregunto Erza "Ah! Erza-San y Wendy-Chan, me alegro que estén bien" decía Hibiki "Veo que ese trío todavía no cambia, siguen siendo unos mujeriegos" dice Naruto "Ah! También estas aquí, Naruto-San" decía Hibiki "Incluso siguen ignorándome como si no existiera, que tienen contra mi" dice Naruto confundido.

"Yo también estoy bien, bueno más o menos" decía Ichiya herido "Senpai! Me alegro que este bien!" exclama Hibiki con alegría "Que ocurre, estoy segura que Christina fue derribado?" pregunta Erza "Lion-Kun hizo unas alas de hielo de repuesto, pudimos despegar gracias a la magia de Sherry-Chan y la magia de Aire de Ren" contesta Hibiki "Nunca he manipulado algo tan pesado" dice Sherry "Esto no es nada pesado" decía Ren.

"Pudimos dar un disparo gracias a la Magia de Nieve de Eve" explico Hibiki "Combine mi magia con la munición del Christina, pero ni un así pude destruir una de sus piernas" dijo Eve "Nuestro problema es que hemos gastado casi todo nuestro poder mágico, no podemos dar un disparo más" dice Hibiki "He encontrado la forma de detener el Nirvana!" se escucha la voz de una mujer "Natsumi?" pregunta Naruto "Oh! Es usted Naruto-Sama" decía Natsumi con alegría.

"Solo dinos como pararlo!" grita Erza enojada "Nirvana tiene una estructura con seis piernas, estas piernas son válvulas que drenan energía mágica desde la tierra. Estas se encargan del proceso de adsorción, están en la parte superior del Nirvana. Si destruimos estos cristales al mismo tiempo detendremos el Nirvana, no es posible destruirlas por separado, estas se recuperaran de inmediato" explico Natsumi.

"Tenemos 20 minutos antes de que el Nirvana vuelva a disparar" explico Natsumi "Es una causa perdida" se escucha una nueva voz "Que! Alguien está interfiriendo con mi telepatía" dijo Hibiki "Esa voz es" decía Erza "Es Brain!" exclama Wendy "Mi nombre es Zero, soy el Maestro de Oración Seis. Permítanme felicitarlos, nunca pensé que hubiera alguien más en el mundo que usara La Magia de Archivo, pensó que solo Brain podría usarla" dijo Zero "En estos momento, yo estoy en unas de las Lacrimas, si piensan destruirlas, vengan, aquí los espero magos de la luz" decía Zero.

"Ya he destruido al Dragón Slayer, al chico que crea hielo y a la maga de espíritus estelares, vengan todos a la vez, porque separados no podrán vencerme!" exclama Zero "Cállate" se escucha la voz de Natsu "Sigues vivo Dragón Slayer, bueno no es que importe mucho, terminare contigo pronto" dice Zero "Quiero verte intentarlo" decía Natsu "Destruir las 6 lacrimas" dijo Gray "Nos quedan 18 minutos" dice Lucy "La conexión pronto terminara, les mandare un mapa, ustedes decidan a que lacrimas irán" explico Hibiki.

"Elijo el 1" dice Natsu "Me encargare del 2" dijo Gray "Iré al 3, solo espero que Zero no esté ahí" decía Lucy "Yo al 4, es la más cercana al lugar donde me encuentro" dice Ichiya "Tomare el 5" dijo Erza "Entonces tomare el 6" decía Jellal "Quien más está contigo Erza?" pregunta Gray "Quien era ese?" pregunta Lucy "Jellal!" gruñía Natsu "Tranquilo Natsu, yo vigilare a Jellal" dice Naruto "Todos! Muévanse!" ordeno Erza.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Victoria y Pérdida

Lacrima Uno…

Natsu caminaba por un pasillo, poco a poco avanzaba, tiempo después llego a un pequeño salón, la lacrima estaba en medio de un pilar, frente al pilar se encontraba Zero "Así que has venido Dragón Slayer, que piensas hacer ahora" dice Zero sonriendo "Voy a vencerte y a destruir la lacrima, es por eso que vine aquí" dijo Natsu sonriendo. Una sonrisa maniática apareció en el rostro de Zero.

Con Erza…

"Seguramente Zero está en el Lacrima Uno" dice Erza "Natsu-San está ahí" dijo Wendy "Natsu debió encontrarlo con su olfato, por esa razón quiso ir" decía Erza "Según entendí Zero y Brain son la misma persona no? Si eso es cierto, entonces tienes razón Erza, puedo sentir el aura de Brain dentro de la Lacrima Uno, su aura es más oscura que antes" dice Naruto "Debemos ayudarlo!" exclama Wendy preocupada "Wendy, necesito que vayas a la Lacrima Seis, Jellal y yo iremos por Natsu" dice Naruto.

Lacrima Uno…

"_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. El lanza un puño de fuego, pero Zero lo esquiva con mucha facilidad "_**Karyuu no Kagitsume (Garra del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Una patada de fuego iba hacia Zero, pero el vuelve a esquivar el ataque con facilidad "_**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. El rugido de fuego le dio de lleno a Zero.

Cuando el fuego desaparece, puede verse a Zero con su mano extendida "_El detuvo mi rugido con su mano_" pensó Natsu "Has mejorado desde la última vez" dice Zero "_**Dark Capriccio (Capriccio Oscuro)"**_ exclama Zero. Un rayo verde sale disparado hacia Natsu, el solo se hace aun lado esquivando el ataque, el rayo verde se entierra en la pared.

"Este no es el mismo ataque que el de Brain" dijo Zero. Con un movimiento de su mano, el rayo verde sale del suelo dándole en el rostro a Natsu, Zero seguía manejando el rayo con su mano, acertando todos sus golpes en Natsu "Y tu eres el que va a destruirme, supongo que tu resolución no es mucha Dragón Slayer" dice Zero "_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Su puño de fuego dio en el rayo verde de Zero, desapareciéndolo en el acto.

"Eres un chico muy interesante, Dragón Slayer" decía Zero "_**Hi no Mahou Hinotama (Magia de Fuego. Bola de fuego)"**_ se escucha una voz en la entrada del salón. Una bola de fuego impacta de lleno en Natsu "Quien fue?" pregunta Zero. Grande fue la sorpresa de Zero y Natsu al ver a la persona recién llegada "Jellal" dice Natsu sorprendido "Oh! Eres tú, Jellal Fernandes" dijo Zero.

"Tranquilo Natsu, el viene conmigo" dice una persona detrás de Jellal "Naruto!" exclama Natsu "Deberías comer ese fuego, Natsu, así podrás recuperar tu fuerza" dice Naruto "Por qué trajiste a Jellal?" pregunta Natsu "No yo puedo usar magia de fuego, la vez que luche con Jellal, me entere que el era un experto en usar magia elemental" contesta Naruto "Come ese fuego y enséñale el verdadero poder de un Dragón Slayer" dijo Naruto.

"Tu eres el que daño mi cuerpo anteriormente" exclama Zero enojado "Lo siento, pero yo no se seré tu oponente en esta ocasión" responde Naruto sonriendo. Natsu empezó a comer el fuego "Gracias por la comida" dice Natsu. Una mirada seria aparece en su rostro "Voy a mostrarte el verdadero poder de un Dragón Slayer, _**Dragón Force**_" exclama Natsu. Los ojos de Natsu ahora poseían una rasgadura, escamas aparecen en sus brazos y en sus mejillas, un gran aura de fuego aparece alrededor de Natsu.

Natsu se lanza hacia Zero a una gran velocidad, el apareció frente a Zero en un parpadeo "_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un golpe de fuego dio de lleno en el estómago de Zero, Natsu agarra a Zero de su camisa y lo lanza hacia la pared estrellándose en ella "_**Dark Capriccio (Capriccio Oscuro)**_" exclama Zero. Un rayo verde iba directo hacia Natsu, el envuelve su puño con fuego, Natsu golpea el rayo verde con su palma de fuego desviándolo, sorprendiendo a Zero.

"Este es el verdadero poder de un Dragón Slayer, Dragón Forcé" decía Zero sorprendido "Es extraño, mi poder e veces mas fuerte que antes" dice Natsu confundido. Naruto observaba la pelea junto con Jellal "_Así que este es un Dragón Slayer_" pensaba Jellal mientras veía la pelea "_Como lo suponía, Natsu está asimilando el verdadero poder de un Dragón Slayer con gran rapidez_" pensó Naruto.

"_El_ _poder similar al de un Dragón, un poder de absoluta destrucción_" piensa Zero. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Zero "Con este poder te venceré" dice Natsu "Interesante, ven y muestra el poder destructivo de un Dragón" dijo Zero. Natsu se lanza hacia Zero "Quedan 5 minutos Dragón Slayer!" grita Zero maniáticamente.

Lacrima Tres…

"Estas bien Lucy?" pregunta Happy preocupado. El observa a Lucy recargándose en la pared con una expresión de dolor "En una situación como esta solo puedo aparentar, mi magia esta agotada, pero todo el mundo confió en mi para esto, no cederé hasta que muera" dice Lucy mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Era tanto el dolor que ella estaba soportando que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar.

"Tus sentimientos nos inspiran" exclaman dos pequeños monitos azules apareciendo frente a Lucy y Happy "Geminis!" exclama Lucy sorprendida. En ese momento, los dos pequeños azules se transforman en Lucy "Tenemos un contrato contigo recuerdas? Vamos, tenemos 5 minutos para destruir esa cosa?" decía Lucy-Clon ayudando a Lucy a levantarse.

Lacrima Uno…

"_**Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Natsu. Un puño de fuego iba directo hacia Zero, pero él lo detiene con su mano "_**Dark Gravity (Gravedad Oscura)**_" exclama Zero. El toca el piso, en ese momento el suelo se destruye dejando caer a Natsu, cayo unos 10 pisos, pero se detuvo en el ultimo piso antes de salir fuera del Nirvana.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dice Natsu. Zero salto hacia el agujero, poco después llego al piso donde estaba Natsu "_**Zero Slash (Cuchilla Zero)"**_ exclama Zero. Un látigo de color verde iba directo hacia Natsu, pero el con gran agilidad esquivaba el látigo de color verde "_**Karyuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ exclama Natsu. El aliento de fuego le dio de lleno a Zero, pero cuando el fuego se dispersa estaba Zero completamente ileso.

"_**Dark Fist (Puño Oscuro)"**_ exclama Zero. Un puño oscuro dio de lleno en el estómago de Natsu mandándolo a volar hacia la pared "_**Dark Delete (Eliminación Oscura)**_" exclama Zero. De la mano de Zero, una lluvia de esferas de color verde iba directo al lugar donde había caído Natsu, dándole de lleno. Natsu salió ileso de la explosión, tanto el cómo Zero chocaron sus puños creando una pequeña onda de choque creando un cráter.

"Parece que aun no puedes sacar todo tu poder" dice Zero "Quedan 3 minutos" dice Jellal mientras observaba la pelea "Tranquilo, el ganara" dijo Naruto observando la pelea con una sonrisa. Zero golpeo a Natsu en el estómago mandándolo a volar "Eso es todo? Este es el poder de un Dragón Slayer? Se me hace tan absurdo de que este sea el poder de los seres que dominaron el mundo antiguo. Vamos! Muéstrame ese poder!" grito Zero.

"Soy el amo de Oración Seis, un soldado de un gremio de la luz apenas y es un aperitivo para mi" decía Zero "Sin tus compañeros a tu lado, solo eres una basura" dice Zero "Ellos están conmigo, puedo oír sus voces, sus sentimientos, están de pie aquí conmigo, la esperanza y poder de mis compañeros corre por todo mi cuerpo!" exclama Natsu. Un aura de fuego aparece alrededor de Natsu, esta crecía más y más "_Vamos Natsu, estas muy cerca de obtener un nuevo poder_" piensa Naruto.

"Es una lastima que esto terminara, pero ahora te destruiré con mi último hechizo" dice Zero "_**Metsuryuu Ougi Guren Bakuenjin (Arte Secreto del Asesino Dragón. Loto en Llamas. Explosión de Llamas Cortantes)**_" exclama Natsu. Un tornado de fuego iba directo hacia Zero "_**Genesis Zero!"**_ exclama Zero. Una ola de espíritus negros iba directo hacia Natsu. Cuando ambos ataques chocan los espíritus negros arrasaron con el tornado de fuego. Natsu era tragado por los espíritus negros llevándolo a un lugar completamente oscuro "Eso fue todo Dragón Slayer!" grito Zero.

La Nada…

En un lugar oscuro, donde no existe la vida, el poder, la luz, los sentimientos, un lugar conocido como La Nada. El cuerpo de Natsu flotaba por todo el lugar "Maldición… no puedo ver nada… no siento mi poder mágico" decía Natsu "**Natsu, te dejaras vencer por algo como esto?"** pregunta una voz "Igneel?" pregunta Natsu "**Me parece increíble que el hijo de Igneel termine así**" dijo Igneel "Como puedo vencerlo?" pregunto Natsu "**Como puedes vencerlo? Que pregunta mas idiota, el poder lo tienes, Natsu, el problema es que tu no quieres usarlo**" dice Igneel.

"Me dijiste que no estaba listo" dice Natsu "**Estas listo para usar ese poder, mi poder, el poder del primer Dragón Slayer de Fuego, el poder de Alvar Dragneel**" dijo Igneel "Alvar Dragneel" decía Natsu sorprendido "**Ve! Muéstrales el verdadero poder de un Dragón Slayer de fuego. Recuerda, Natsu, tu eres el hijo de Igneel, mi hijo**" dice Igneel. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Natsu, un aura de fuego dorado aparecía alrededor de Natsu expandiéndose por todo el lugar.

Lacrima Uno…

Una abertura aparece en el aire, cuando esta se rompe una llamarada de fuego dorado aparece en el lugar, todos los espíritus negros alrededor empezaban a ser quemados "Que demonios! Llamas doradas! El esta quemando mi magia!" decía Zero sorprendido. Natsu aparecía dentro de las llamas doradas, detrás de el se podía observar la imagen de un dragón rojo de ojos amarillos.

"Ah!" tanto Natsu como la imagen del dragón rojo exclaman un gran rugido, haciendo temblar el salón de la Lacrima Uno "_Para matar a un dragón, un humano debe ser igual en poder, este chico es un verdadero Dragón Slayer_" pensaba Zero sorprendido. Natsu se lanza hacia Zero dándole un golpe en su rostro, la onda de choque es tan grande que crea un cráter alrededor de ellos. Natsu le da un golpe en el estomago mandándolo a volar.

"_**Zen Maryoku Kaihou (Poder Mágico Liberado)**_" exclama Natsu. El aura de llamas doradas crecía más y más "_**Metsuryuu Ougi Shiranui Gata Guren Houou Ken (Arte Secreto del Asesino Dragón. Forma de Fuego Escondida. Loto en Llamas. Espada del Fénix)**_" exclama Natsu. El sale disparado en forma de una flecha de fuego dorada hacia Zero estrellándose en él, ellos traspasan varios pisos hasta llegar al piso de la lacrima, estrellándose en ella destruyéndola por completo.

Lacrima Dos…

"_**Ice Make Cannon (Hielo Toma Forma Cañón)**_" exclama Gray. El dispara una gran ventisca helada desde su cañón de hielo, la ventisca había dado de lleno en la lacrima destruyéndola.

Lacrima Tres…

"_**Ábrete Puerta del Toro, Taurus**_" exclama Lucy y Clon-Lucy. Un gran toro blanco con una gran hacha aparece, el se lanza hacia la lacrima. De un gran hachazo el toro destruyo la lacrima.

Lacrima Cuatro…

"_**Magic Fragrance Super Strength (Perfume Mágico Súper Fuerza)"**_ exclama Ichiya. El cuerpo de Ichiya empezó a crecer sus músculos "Men!" grita Ichiya. De un gran golpe el destruyo la lacrima.

Lacrima Cinco…

"_**Kansou Meiryuu no Yoroi (Re-Equipo. Armadura del Dragón Oscuro)**_" exclama Erza. Una armadura aparece en ella, un hakama negro, una capucha negra con un escote en V dejando a la vista gran parte de sus pechos, además de una abertura en V hacia abajo delante de sus piernas, guantes negros, botas negras, dos daitos negras y un listón negro que amarraba el largo pelo rojo de Erza, en la forma de una cola de caballo por medio de un moño "Es diferente a la anterior, esta es más ligera" dijo Erza.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou (Corte Lunar que Penetra los Cielos)"**_ exclama Erza. Dos cortes negros en forma de media luna iban directo hacia la lacrima, al chocar con la lacrima, esta se destruyó por completo "Es más rápida y poderosa que antes" dice Erza sonriendo "Con este poder podre proteger mejor a mis amigos y a Fairy Tail" dijo Erza con una bella sonrisa.

Lacrima Seis…

"_**Tenryuu no Houkou (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)"**_ exclama Wendy. Un aliento de aire con forma de tornado sale disparado hacia la lacrima dándole de lleno, destruyéndola por completo.

Nirvana…

Las piernas del Nirvana fueron destruidas por completo, el Nirvana poco a poco empezaba a caer "Eso fue suficiente para ti, Igneel" decía Natsu "Ese chico es increíble" dice Jellal sorprendido "Natsu siempre rompe las expectativas de uno" dijo Naruto "_Por fin ha despertado, el poder de la Llama Dorada, el fuego más poderoso de todos_" piensa Naruto sonriendo.

Zero esta tirado en el suelo inconsciente, en ese momento el Nirvana empezaba a derrumbarse "Diablos, gaste mucho poder mágico" dice Natsu tambaleándose un poco. Él estaba a punto de caer, pero de pronto es sostenido por una persona "No tan rápido, Natsu, aun debemos salir de aquí" dijo Naruto "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)"**_ exclama Naruto. En un parpadeo dorado, Naruto, Natsu y Jellal desaparecieron del lugar.

Con Wendy…

"Por aquí Wendy" dice Charle corriendo por un pasillo. Varias rocas empezaban a caer del techo "Espera Charle" decía Wendy. En ese momento, Wendy tropezó con una roca cayendo al suelo "Ouch!" exclama Wendy. Unas rocas iban cayendo directo hacia Wendy "Cuidado Wendy!" exclama Charle "_**Gan Tetsu Heki (Muro de Roca de Hierro)"**_ exclama una voz.

Un par de muros de roca se juntan encima de Wendy creando una pared de protección que salva a Wendy de las rocas "Jura-San!" exclama Wendy sonriendo "Perdona por tardar, tarde un poco en recuperar mi poder mágico" dijo Jura "Has llegado justo a tiempo, no te preocupes" decía Charle "Sera mejor salir de esta lugar, el Nirvana está a punto de caer" dice Jura.

Fuera del Nirvana…

Varios de los miembros del equipo de la luz estaban a salvo "Uf! Por poco y no salimos" dice Lucy con un gran suspiro "Aye!" responde Happy "Erza-San! Chicos! Me alegro que estén bien" dice un fornido Ichiya "Que diablos pasa con ese cuerpo?" pregunta Erza "Parece que solo faltan Naruto-San y Natsu-San" decía Ichiya "Deberíamos buscarlos?" pregunta Natsumi "No hace falta, no me preocuparía mucho por Naruto" responde Erza con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, en un parpadeo dorado aparece Naruto, Natsu y Jellal. Además del suelo emergió otra persona "El amor debe levantar a nuestros compañeros" dice la persona que emergió del suelo "Ese no es uno de Oración Seis" dice Charle "No te preocupes, por medio del Nirvana, Richard-Dono ahora es un aliado" dijo Jura "Natsu-San, Naruto-San, me alegro que estén bien!" exclama Wendy con alegría "Parece que todos están a salvo" decía Naruto.

"Todos ustedes hicieron un excelente trabajo" dice Jura "Esto marca el final de la operación" dijo Ichiya "Felicidades, su misión está completa" decía Naruto con una sonrisa "Quien es el?" pregunta Gray observando al hombre peliazul de ojos cafés "Creo haberlo visto antes" dijo Lucy "Él es Jellal Fernandes" dice Natsumi "Que! Ese es Jellal!" exclaman Gray y Lucy sorprendidos. Un gruñido de parte de Natsu se escucha en el lugar.

"Tranquilos, no es el Jellal que una vez conocimos" dijo Erza "No se preocupen tanto, Jellal ahora es una buena persona" dice Naruto "Te quiero agradecer por tu ayuda" decía Erza observando a Jellal "Erza, no hay motivo para agradecerme" dice Jellal "Que harás ahora?" pregunta Erza "No lo sé, no tengo una respuesta para eso" responde Jellal "Recuerda que yo aún soy tu amiga, si necesitas algo no olvides llamarme" decía Erza sonriendo.

En ese instante, un círculo mágico con letras aparece encima del grupo "Esto es…" dice Jura "Son runas" dijo Naruto observando el sello "Cuando ocurrió esto?" pregunta Gray "Estamos atrapados" decía Lucy "Quien está ahí!" grita Natsu. Un grupo de Caballeros de la Runa aparece en el lugar rodeando al grupo, una persona de traje blanco delante de ellos "No habrá más violencia, por favor quédense quietos" decía la persona del traje blanco "Lahar" dijo Naruto sorprendido.

**Miembro del Nuevo Consejo Mágico (Líder de la Patrulla de Ejecución de Custodia) – Lahar.**

Es un hombre de pelo negro largo atado en un moño, de ojos negros, trae puestos unos lentes "Soy miembro del Nuevo Consejo Mágico y Líder de la Patrulla de Ejecución de Custodia. Mi nombre es Lahar" se presenta el hombre "Un nuevo Consejo Mágico?" pregunta Gray sorprendido "Estamos aquí para hacer cumplir las leyes y las reglas, no permitiremos ningún acto de mala conducta" dice Lahar "Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo!" grito Natsu.

"Hay uno entre tu ustedes que sí, entréguenme al que le llaman, Hoteye" dice Lahar "Espera un momento!" exclama Jura "Esta bien, Jura, mientras que he cambiado, eso no cambia el hecho que tuve un lado oscuro y todos los actos que cometí, es momento de pagar las consecuencias" dijo Richard "En ese caso, yo buscare a tu hermano por ti" dijo Jura "Su nombre es Wally Buchanan" decía Richard "Yo lo conozco, lo último que supe de él es que está viajando por todo el continente" dice Erza.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Richard "Gracias a dios" dice Richard llorando. Los Caballeros de la Runa se llevaron a Richard a una celda "Libérenos!" grita Natsu "Aun no, aún hay uno más entre ustedes, el hombre que se infiltro en el Consejo Mágico, causo su destrucción y disparo el Etherion, entréguenme a Jellal Fernandes" dice Lahar. Todos miraban sorprendidos a Lahar "Eso no puede ser" dijo Wendy "Espera un momento!" grito Natsu "Ese hombre es peligro, debe ser encerrado y jamás puesto en libertad" decía Lahar.

"Jellal Fernandes, estas bajo arresto por el Crimen Federal de Traición a la Patria" dice Lahar. Unos Caballeros le pusieron unas esposas a Jellal "Espere! Jellal fue manipulado por el Gremio Akatsuki, el no cometió esos crímenes" dijo Wendy "El Código Penal dice que esa no es una excusa para dejarlo en libertad" decía Lahar "Está bien, Wendy, mientras que no puedo recordarte, me alegro de que al menos pude salvar a una persona" dice Jellal sonriendo.

Los Caballeros comenzaron a llevar a Jellal a su celda "_No puedo dejar que se vaya, no puedo dejar que vuelva a caer en la oscuridad_" pensaba Erza "El no ira a ningún lado!" grito Natsu. Él se lanzó hacia los Caballeros "Él es uno de los nuestros, no dejare que se lo lleven!" exclama Natsu. Jellal y Erza observaban con sorpresa lo ocurrido "Detengan a ese hombre!" ordena Lahar. Los Caballeros se lanzan hacia Natsu, en ese momento, una marea de energía oscura se interpone entre los Caballeros y Natsu.

"Ya basta, Natsu" dice Naruto "Porque me detienes!" grita Natsu enojado "Que es la justicia y que es la maldad? Sin ninguna respuesta encontrada, la sentencia es dictada, no es así, Jellal" dijo Naruto. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Jellal, Erza solo observaba a ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos "Me disculpo por el desorden de Natsu, me are responsable de él, por favor, pueden llevar se a ese hombre de aquí" decía Naruto "Gracias, Naruto" susurro Jellal sonriendo. El entro dentro de la celda.

Erza recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Naruto "Gracias" susurro Erza llorando. Naruto solo escuchaba el llanto de Erza en silencio, Naruto observo como el sol comenzaba a salir "_El amanecer de este día está manchado con un hermoso color escarlata, muy pocas veces visto, al igual que el color de tu cabello Erza, es cálido y lleno de pasión, si tan solo pudieras levantar la cabeza podrías ver un espectáculo tan hermoso_" pensó Naruto. El abrazo a Erza fuertemente.

En las Montañas…

Una hermosa mujer caminaba por la montaña con gran tranquilidad, ella tiene el pelo largo y liso de color morado, posee unos bellos ojos azules y un tez pálido muy hermoso, viste un corsé negro que apretaba su grandes pechos Copa-D, un pantalón negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, trae puestos unos tacones negros, ella está cubierta por una capa blanca que cubre su cuerpo por completo "El Nirvana ha sido destruido" dice la mujer sonriendo.

"El arma creada para el bien de la humanidad, pero al final solo causo caos y destrucción, el arma que cambia la luz por oscuridad y la oscuridad por la luz" dice la mujer "El arma que sello el poder demoniaco de la Demonio de la Destrucción, Isis" dijo la mujer "Parece que es hora de despertar a Los 4 Caballeros de la Destrucción, el momento de la resurrección de la Maestra Isis esta cerca" decía la mujer "Que es lo que vas a hacer en esta ocasión, Rias Yagami" dice la mujer sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden comentar...**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Aqui tiene el Nuevo Capitulo, disculpen la tardanza.**

**Esta es mi cuenta de Facebook, _Izaya Orihara Maou Haou_, aqui podran ver el Album de los Nuevos Personajes en el Fic, aunque si quieren agregarme como amigo no hay problema. **

**Comenzamos! xD**

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Rias Yagami y Los Caballeros de la Destrucción

Gremio Cait Shelter…

"Es muy bonito" dice Lucy. Ella viste un traje nativo de los Nitvit, un sostén rojo y una falda roja con aberturas por los lados "El mío es más lindo" dijo Sherry. Ella viste un sostén rosa y una falda rosa con aberturas por los lados "Estos trajes son un estilo creado por los Nirvit" decía Wendy "Es increíble que los miembros del Gremio Cait Shelter sean los descendientes de los Nirvit" dice Lucy "Aunque es extraño, nunca antes había escuchado de Cait Shelter hasta ahora" dijo Sherry.

"Es cierto, nunca había escuchado de Cait Shelter hasta ahora durante esta misión" dice Lucy "Nuestro Gremio no es muy conocido" decía Wendy. Lucy observo a Erza, una mirada de tristeza está en el rostro de Erza "Erza, no vas a probarte un traje" dijo Lucy "Supongo que sí" dice Erza. Una triste sonrisa aparece en su rostro "Disculpe que las interrumpa, pero el Maestro desea hablar con todos ustedes" dijo Charle.

Salón del Maestro…

Naruto y Roubaul estaban en el salón frente a frente, Roubaul observo como Wendy y las demás chicas platicaban, él tenía su vista fija en Erza "Joven Naruto, esa chica, Erza Scarlet, ella tiene un parecido increíble con Rias Yagami-Sama" dice Roubaul "Solo es coincidencia, Roubaul-San" dijo Naruto "Las coincidencias no existen en este mundo, Joven Naruto, tal vez sea el destino" decía Roubaul "El destino no está escrito, uno crea su propio camino" dice Naruto.

"Tú lo sabes, Joven Naruto, sabes la verdad de Erza Scarlet" dice Roubaul seriamente. Naruto solo observaba a Roubaul con gran seriedad "Hace 400 años, el Dragón de la Luz, Slifer, lucho contra uno de los tres demonios de Zeref, La Demonio de la Destrucción, Isis" dijo Roubaul "Mientras que el Dragón Slifer era uno de los dragones más poderosos, el poder de Isis neutralizada con gran facilidad el poder de la luz de Slifer" decía Roubaul "Para derrotar a Isis, Rias Yagami-Sama se unió a la batalla" dice Roubaul.

"Rias Yagami-Sama uso una magia que sello el poder de Isis, el sello hizo que Isis se convirtiera en una humana normal, pero el poder demoniaco de Isis fue sellando dentro de Rias Yagami-Sama. Para impedir que Isis recuperara su poder, Rias Yagami-Sama uso una magia dimensional, mejor conocida como Ánima, Rias Yagami-Sama envió a Isis a otra dimensión, pero nunca se supo a donde fue enviada" dice Roubaul.

"_Anima? Estará relacionada de alguna manera con el mundo de Mystogan_" pensaba Naruto "Joven Naruto, de alguna manera extraña, puedo sentir a Rias Yagami-Sama dentro de Erza Scarlet. Joven Naruto, si algún día la demonio Isis llega a regresar, debes impedir que Isis ponga sus manos en Erza Scarlet, si Isis llega a poner sus manos en Erza Scarlet, Isis recuperara todo su poder demoniaco por completo" dice Roubaul "No se preocupe, Roubaul-San, no dejare que nada le pase a Erza" dijo Naruto.

Gremio Cait Shelter…

"Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Wendy y Charle, felicidades por derrotar a Oración Seis y detener el Nirvana, como representante de la unión local de Gremios se los agradezco" dice Roubaul "De nada Maestro Roubaul, el conflicto con Oración Seis no fue nada fácil, fue una fiera batalla, pero aun así nuestros lazos de amistad no han dado la victoria" dijo Ichiya "Ese es nuestro Sensei!" exclaman los Trimens "Les encanta ser el centro de atención" decía Gray.

"Bueno, ya todo término" dice Sherry sonriendo "Han hecho un gran trabajo" dijo Jura. Una sonrisa aparece en los rostros de Sherry y Lyon "Esto merece una fiesta!" grito Natsu "Fiesta! Hip! Hip! Hurra!" exclama Ichiya y los Trimens. Pero todos los miembros de Cait Shelter los observaban en silencio "Eh?" decía Ichiya confundido "Amigos míos, debo disculparme con ustedes por el Clan Nirvit" dice Roubaul "Arruino el estado de ánimo" dijo Natsu "A mí no me importa, Maestro" decía Wendy.

"Por favor, escuchen lo que tengo que decir" dice Roubaul "Primero que todo, no somos los descendientes del Clan Nirvit, nosotros somos el mismo Clan Nirvit, somos el Clan que ayudo a Rias Yagami-Sama hace 400 años" dijo Roubaul "El Clan Nirvit uso el Nirvana como hogar, pero los Nirvit fuimos inducidos por el Nirvana para pasar hacia la oscuridad, luchamos entre nosotros hasta llegar a la extinción" decía Roubaul "Imposible" dice Lucy sorprendida. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido.

"Fui el único en sobrevivir, aunque no creo que es del todo cierto, hace 400 años, Rias Yagami-Sama uso un hechizo en mí que dejo mi espíritu en este mundo" dice Roubaul "Se me ordeno ser el guardián del Nirvana, he estado vigilando el Nirvana desde hace 400 años, pero ahora mi tarea ha terminado" dijo Roubaul sonriendo "Eso no puede ser verdad" decía Wendy. Pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, de pronto, uno a uno, los miembros de Cait Shelter empezaron a desaparecer.

"Que está pasando" dice Wendy "Todos están desapareciendo" dijo Hibiki "Me disculpo por haberte engañado, Wendy, pero todos los miembros de Cait Shelter son ilusiones que yo cree" decía Roubaul "Que!" exclama Natsu sorprendido "Ilusiones con propia personalidad, que poder mágico más increíble" dice Jura "7 Años atrás, un niño vino a este pueblo pidiendo que cuidara de una niña, viendo su mirada no pude decirle que no" dijo Roubaul.

"Cree un Gremio con miembros ilusorios para cuidar de la pequeña niña, esa niña eras tú, Wendy" dice Roubaul "Un Gremio entero creado para el bien de Wendy" dijo Lucy sorprendida "Ahora que has conocido verdaderos compañeros, ya no necesitan unos compañeros ilusorios" decía Roubaul "No quiero escuchar esto" dice Wendy llorando "Un gran futuro te espera, Wendy" dijo Roubaul sonriendo "Naruto-San, te encargo a Wendy y a Charle" decía Roubaul "Yo me hare cargo, Roubaul-San" dice Naruto.

Erza puso su mano en el hombro de Wendy "Siempre es triste ver partir a los que amas, pero tus amigos están aquí para ayudarte a superarlo" dice Erza sonriendo. Wendy observaba a Erza con lágrimas en sus ojos, Roubaul observo como una imagen apareció a lado de Erza, es una hermosa mujer de largo pelo rojo atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos negros, un tez pálido hermoso, viste un Gi blanco sin mangas de bordes rojos, un Hakama rojo, trae puestas unas sandalias de madera con unas calcetas blancas, en sus brazos unas mangas blancas de bordes rojos.

En su cintura esta un largo listón rojo atado por un moño, en sus manos tiene pequeños abanicos rojos con flores blancas, la mujer posee una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostro "_Rias Yagami-Sama_" pensó Roubaul sorprendido "_**Has hecho un buen trabajo, Roubaul, ahora puedes descansar en paz**_" dice la imagen de Rias Yagami sonriendo "_Gracias, Rias Yagami-Sama_" piensa Roubaul sonriendo. El comenzó a desaparecer junto con el resto de Cait Shelter "Ven con nosotros a Fairy Tail" dijo Erza. Wendy observo a Erza sorprendida "Es momento de retirarnos" dice Naruto sonriendo.

En Una Cueva…

Una mujer de largo pelo morado de ojos azules, cubierta por una capa blanca, en sus manos tiene un libro negro de nombre The Revelation "Mis queridos hermanos, después de 400 años volveremos a pisar esta tierra manchada de luz falsa" dice la mujer. Ella comenzó abrir el libro, 3 sombras emergieron del libro, una sombra negra, una sombra gris y una sombra roja, las sombras empezaron a tomar forma "Es momento de guiar a la humanidad a un mundo lleno de destrucción" dijo la mujer sonriendo.

La sombra negra se transformó en un hombre de unos 35 años, de largo cabello negro de ojos negros, posee un bigote negro, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, sobre su camisa una chaqueta negra, trae puestas unas botas negras, sobre su espalda una capa negra que cubre su cuerpo por completo "Finalmente hemos salido del libro" dice el hombre "Bienvenido hermano mayor, espero que tu regreso sea de tu agrado" dijo la mujer sonriendo.

**Los 4 Caballeros de la Destrucción (El Caballero Negro) – Igniz Bach.**

La sombra gris se transformó en un hombre joven de unos 17 años, de cabello rubio rebelde de ojos azules, viste un pantalón blanco, una camisa blanca, trae puestos unos zapatos negros, encima trae puesta una capa gris que cubre su cuerpo por completo "Estoy de regreso" dice el joven sonriendo "Ahora podre desaparecer este mundo sin dejar rastro" dijo el joven sonriendo "Tu momento ha llegado, mi hermano pequeño" decía la mujer pelimorada sonriendo.

**Los 4 Caballeros de la Destrucción (El Caballero Gris) – Dyst Grey. **

La sombra roja se transformó en una bella mujer de largo cabello negro liso de ojos azules, viste un pantalón negro pegado y una blusa de manga larga negra que se pega a su cuerpo, mostrando su cuerpo esbelto, largas piernas, una perfecta cintura y unos pechos Copa-D, encima tiene puesta una capa roja que cubre su cuerpo por completo "Aun tienes ese estúpido libro en tus manos, hermana mayor" dice la joven. Una sonrisa apareció en la mujer pelimorada.

**Los 4 Caballeros de la Destrucción (Caballero Rojo) – Narcissa Glory.**

"Este libro es quien te ha devuelto a la vida, mi pequeña Narcissa" dice la mujer pelimorada sonriendo "Sigues igual que siempre, hermana, parece que 400 años viviendo entre los humanos no te han cambiado" dijo Dyst "Los años no te han cambiado para nada, sigues igual de hermosa, Carol" decía Igniz sonriendo "Muchos gracias, hermano mayor, pero adulándome no me tendrás en tu cama" dice la mujer pelimorada "Al menos tenía que intentarlo" dijo Igniz "Ustedes son desagradables" decía Narcissa.

**Los 4 Caballeros de la Destrucción (Caballero Blanco) – Carol Danvers.**

"Deberías avergonzarte, hermano, no deberías de pensar así de nuestra hermana" dice Dyst enojado "No puedes culparme, Dyst, yo no puedo resistirme a una bella y hermosa mujer, menos a Carol, ella es hermosa y sexy, que hombre puede resistirse a ella, además estar muerto por 400 años ha aumentado mi deseo por la mujeres" dijo Igniz sonriendo "Mantén tu correa, hermano mayor, si no quieres volver a morir" decía Carol con una sonrisa terrorífica.

"Que haremos para despertar a la Maestra Isis?" pregunto Narcissa irritada "La Maestra Isis fue enviada a otro mundo, antes de despertarla debemos encontrar la manera de traerla de vuelta, pero como haremos para traerla de regreso" dice Dyst "Parece que no será un trabajo fácil" dijo Igniz. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Carol "No tienen por qué preocuparse por la Maestra Isis, el destino ya tiene planeado su regreso, la Maestra Isis vendrá a nosotros" decía Carol sonriendo.

Fairy Tail…

"Quiero que le den la bienvenida a Wendy y a Charle" dice Makarov sonriendo "Un gusto conocerlos" dijo Wendy sonriendo. Charle está a lado de Wendy observando en silencio "Hicieron un gran trabajo, creo que les vendría bien un descanso" decía Makarov "Gracias, Maestro" dice Erza sonriendo "Bueno, es hora de darle la bienvenida a Wendy y Charle!" grito Makarov. Una gran fiesta comenzaba en Fairy Tail "Charle para ser igual que Happy, aunque en versión femenina, pero qué clase de magia puedes usar, Wendy?" pregunta Mirajane sonriendo.

"Charle, ella es la verdadera, Mirajane-San" dice Wendy sorprendida "Oye! No me pongas al mismo nivel que ese gato!" grito Charle "Bueno, yo soy la Dragón Slayer del Cielo" responde Wendy nervioso. Todo el Gremio quedo en silencio "Acaso no me creen" pensó Wendy con tristeza ¡Wow, eso es sorprendente! ¡Ella es una Dragón Slayer! ¡Es igual que Naruto y Natsu! ¡También esta Gajeel! ¡Ahora son 4 Dragón Slayer en el Gremio! Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Wendy.

Gajeel observo a Natsu y Wendy "_Ellos son Dragón Slayer, ambos tienen gatos, donde está mi gato_" pensó Gajeel irritado "Vamos a festejar, esta es la fiesta de bienvenida de Wendy y Charle!" exclama Makarov sonriendo. Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Naruto y Erza "Este es un lugar divertido, no lo crees, Charle?" pregunto Wendy sonriendo "Son un desastre" responde Charle. Desde el segundo piso, Wendy es observada por Mystogan "_Bienvenida, Wendy_" pensó Mystogan antes de desaparecer del lugar.

"Tenemos problemas!" grito Laki. En ese momento, las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a sonar "Es un sonido asombroso!" exclama Natsu emocionado "No puede ser" dice Gray sorprendido "Es el" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Gildarts ha regresado!" grito Natsu "Gildarts?" pregunta Wendy confundida "Supuestamente es el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, aunque yo no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo" responde Lucy "Aunque todos parecen emocionados" decía Lucy "Es algo narutal" dice Mirajane sonriendo.

"Han sido 3 años desde que Gildarts estuvo aquí" dice Mirajane "Que estuvo haciendo por 3 años?" pregunto Lucy "Bueno, según se él ha estado haciendo trabajos de Rango-S y también de Rango-SS, también se le ha otorgado la Búsqueda de los 10 Años, ningún mago ha podido cumplir este trabajo" responde Mirajane. Lucy y Wendy quedaron sorprendidas, en ese instante, un hombre de 45 años entro al gremio, tiene el pelo algo largo de color naranja, de ojos negros, viste un pantalón negro y botas negras, encima tiene una capa negra que cubre su cuerpo por completo.

El no trae puesta una camisa, en su espalda tiene un bolso negro de viaje "Gildarts lucha contra mí!" grito Natsu muy emocionado "Eso es lo primero que dices, el acaba de llegar, saluda idiota!" exclama Naruto "Bienvenido Gildarts" decían Mirajane y Erza "Ese es Gildarts?" pregunta Lucy con curiosidad. Natsu corrió a gran velocidad hacia Gildarts "Pelea Gildarts!" gritaba Natsu "Oh Natsu! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo" dice Gildarts sonriendo "Pelea!" exclama Natsu. En un rápido movimiento, Gildarts agarro con su brazo el estómago de Natsu.

El alzo su mano hacia arriba, increíblemente Natsu salió disparado hacia arriba estrellándose en el techo del gremio "Tal vez mas tarde" dice Gildarts sonriendo "Es muy fuerte" dijo Natsu sonriendo "No has cambiado nada, viejo" decía Gray sonriendo "Eres el mejor!" grito Elfman "_No ha cambiado, eso sí que es una buena broma, su fuerza y poder mágico crecieron demasiado, puedo sentir el terrible aura que emite a su alrededor_" pensaba Naruto sonriendo.

"Debo decir que este lugar ha cambiado mucho, hay muchas caras que no conozco y unas cuantas familiares" dice Gildarts observando el Gremio "Gildarts, como fue la misión?" pregunta Makarov "Oh Maestro! Tiempo sin verlo" dijo Gildarts sonriendo "Gahahaha! Lo siento Maestro, no soy lo bastante bueno para esto" decía Gildarts sonriendo ¡Que! ¡Gildarts fallo una misión! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡El viejo fallo! ¡Es mentira! "_Si el Mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail no pudo hacerlo, que demonios es esa misión?_" pensaba Lucy aterrada.

"Así que no pudiste" dice Makarov "Perdone por manchar su nombre, Maestro" dijo Gildarts "No te preocupes por eso, lo bueno es que volviste sano y a salvo, por lo que se, eres el primero en regresar vivo de esa misión" decía Makarov "Si me disculpa, regresare a casa, estoy muy cansando" dice Gildarts "Naruto, Natsu, vengan a mi casa más tarde, necesito hablar con ustedes" dijo Gildarts mientras salía del gremio "De que crees que quiera hablar con ustedes?" pregunta Erza "No tengo la menor idea" responde Naruto.

Casa de Gildarts…

"Pasen" decía Gildarts. Naruto, Natsu y Happy entraron a la casa de Gildarts "Y cómo vas con Lissana, Natsu?" pregunta Gildarts con una sonrisa burlesca "Que quieres decir?" pregunto Natsu confundido "Lissana murió hace 2 años, Gildarts" responde Naruto. La sonrisa de Gildarts desapareció de su rostro "Ya veo, por eso el cambio de Mira" dice Gildarts. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad completa "Chicos, durante mi misión me encontré con un dragón" dijo Gildarts seriamente.

Naruto y Natsu estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho "Pero no es el dragón rojo que Natsu hablaba, este es negro" dice Gildarts "De qué color son sus marcas?" pregunta Naruto "Azules" responde Gildarts "_Acnologia_" pensaba Naruto sorprendido "Ese dragón es poderoso, por su culpa no complete la misión" decía Gildarts "Donde lo viste?" pregunta Natsu "En la montaña sagrada de Zonia" responde Gildarts. Natsu empezaba a salir de la casa.

Naruto a gran velocidad agarra la cabeza de Natsu, él lo estrella en el suelo "Que crees que haces?" pregunta Naruto "Tengo que buscarlo, debo preguntarle donde esta Igneel" responde Natsu "De nada sirve, ese dragón ya no está ahí, el vuela por todo el mundo" dijo Gildarts "Tal vez obtenga una pista!" grito Natsu "Mira esto Natsu" decía Gildarts. Él se quitó su capa, tiene un gran vendaje por todo su torso, su brazo derecho no estaba, su pierna derecha fue remplazada por un tronco, una gran cicatriz, con la apariencia de una garra estaba en su estómago.

"Todo paso en un instante, el arranco mi brazo y mi pierna, además me alcanzo con su garra en el estómago. No sé nada sobre Igneel, pero ese dragón negro es enemigo de los humanos, y si un humano no puede vencerlo, es por eso que existen los Dragón Slayer" dice Gildarts "No te detendré" dijo Gildarts observando a Natsu "Mierda!" exclama Natsu. El salió del lugar corriendo "Natsu!" grito Happy preocupado "Happy, debes apoyar a Natsu, tal vez un humano no pueda con ese dragón negro, pero estoy seguro que un dragón si" decía Gildarts.

Happy salió del lugar persiguiendo a Natsu "Estoy seguro que ustedes dos pondrán con esa cosa" dice Gildarts "Solo tiempo lo dirá" dijo Naruto "Deberías ir con Polyushka, ella podría hacerte un brazo y una pierna artificial" decía Naruto "Tengo planeado hacer eso mañana, espero si pueda hacer algo con el dolor" dice Gildarts "_Aun así, es increíble que aun este con vida_" pensaba Naruto mientras salía de la casa de Gildarts "_Acnologia, El Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, Mao me decía que si él es visto, pronuncia el Fin de una Era_" piensa Naruto.

Fairy Tail…

"_Hay 4 Dragon Slayer en el gremio, es como tu dijiste Polyushka, el destino ha hecho su primer movimiento_" pensaba Makarov con preocupación _"El hecho de que Acnologia sea visto, es un mal presagio, una señal del apocalipsis_" pensó Makarov "_Algo muy grande ocurrirá, y parece ser que solo los Dragón Slayer serán la salvación_" pensaba Makarov preocupado. Una mirada de seriedad estaba en su rostro "_Naruto, Natsu, Gazille, Wendy, ustedes son los únicos que pueden pelear contra Acnologia_" piensa Makarov.

Fairy Tail…

"El 7 de Julio del 777, ese fue el día que el Grandine e Igneel desaparecieron" dice Wendy "Ahora que lo mencionas, ese día también desaparecieron los dragones que le enseñaron a Gajeel y Naruto" dijo Lucy "Que significa eso?" pregunto Charle "Eso todavía es un misterio, no sabemos porque desaparecieron" responde Wendy "Igneel, el dragón de fuego, Metalicana, el dragón de metal, Grandine, el dragón del cielo y Mao, el dragón oscuro, me pregunto en donde estarán" dice Lucy.

"Charle! Aquí tienes un pescado" dice Happy con un pescado en la mano "No me gusta el pescado" dijo Charle "Si quieres puedo…" pero Happy no pudo terminar "Aléjate de mí, Gato!" exclama Charle saliendo de lugar "Charle! Esa no es manera de tratar a los demás" decía Wendy "Ella no quería decir eso, Happy" dice Lucy preocupada. Happy solo asintió, el salió del lugar rápidamente "Ella es un poco fría con Happy" dijo Lucy "Me pregunto, porque" decía Wendy.

"Charle!" gritaba Happy "Tú no puedes proteger a Natsu" dice Charle de repente "Pero yo sí puedo proteger a Wendy" dijo Charle "Yo puedo proteger a Natsu, él siempre dice que soy su compañero" decía Happy "No puedes Gato, no puedes porque ni siquiera sabes quién eres" dice Charle alejándose del lugar "_No saber quién soy_" pensaba Happy. En el techo del Gremio Fairy Tail, Mystogan miraba con atención el cielo "Falta muy poco" dijo Mystogan.

Horas después…

La lluvia se había dejado caer en Magnolia. Wendy corría por toda la cuidad buscando a Charle, hasta que dio en el parque "Charle, te he estado buscando" dice Wendy "Que haces aquí Wendy, te dará un resfriado si no usas un paraguas" dijo Charle "Charle, debes ser amigables con los demás, ahora somos parte del mismo Gremio" decía Wendy. En ese momento, un hombre encapuchado aparece frente a Wendy y Charle, el trae 5 báculos en su espalda "Quién eres?" pregunta Charle "Wendy, jamás pensé que terminarías en este Gremio" responde el encapuchado.

"Esa voz es de" dice Wendy sorprendida. En ese momento, el encapuchado se quitó su capucha, dejando ver a un hombre de pelo azul corto de ojos cafés, él tiene un extraño tatuaje de color rojo en el lado derecho de su rostro "Jellal" dijo Wendy sorprendida "Pero si tú eres…" decía Charle sorprendida "Ese no era yo, mi nombre es Mystogan de Fairy Tail" dice Mystogan "Pero te pareces mucho a el" dijo Charle "Hace 7 años, sabiendo poco de este mundo, deje que me conocieras como Jellal" decía Mystogan.

"_Este mundo_" pensaba Charle sorprendida. Lagrimas empezaban a salir del rostro de Wendy "Eso significa, que tú eres el Jellal de hace 7 años" dice Wendy llorando "He estado esperando mucho para volver a verte" dijo Wendy llorando "Lo siento Wendy, perdona por no haber podido verte" decía Mystogan "De cualquier forma, esto no es momento para celebrar, debemos abandonar esta cuidad cuanto antes" dice Mystogan "Eh?" exclaman Wendy y Charle.

"He fallado en mi misión, ya no puedo detener el Anima con mi poder, muy pronto Magnolia desaparecerá" dice Mystogan. En el cielo, un gran agujero empezaba a formarse dentro de las nubes "Que quieres decir?" pregunta Wendy sorprendida "El final está cerca, ya no puedo detenerlo, al menos quería avisarte" responde Mystogan "Que pasa con Fairy Tail, que pasa con todos los del Gremio!" gritaba Wendy "Muy pronto, todos morirán" dijo Mystogan.

* * *

**La Saga de Edolas ha comenzado. Gildarts ha regresado, se revela parte del pasado de Rias Yagami. Que relacion tienen Rias y Erza? Que pasaron con Los Caballeros de la Destruccion e Isis...**

**No olviden comentar, se acepta de todo.**


End file.
